Um Romance Proibido
by Natsumi Takashi
Summary: Um amor proibido..Um romance praticamente impossivel.. Será que isso vai empedir que eles sejam felizes? Tudo que é proibido é mais gostoso..Leia pra saber mais.. desculpa pelo resumo, so pessima nisso InuKag [Cap 5 ON]
1. começando

**AEEEEEEEEEEEEW**

**FIC NOVAAAAAAAA**

**MAIS UMA INU/KAG **

**TI LINDOOO..**

**Vai ispecialmente para ah tata (tamizinha) ih pa buuuh (Srakouga) APESAR DAS DUAS TEREM ME TROCADO NÉ! Euaheaiuahehuhuae**

**Apesar de ter dedicado ah fic a essas duas vacas, eu vou dedicar também pa minha miguinha linda HIKARI NAKAO que fez niver a um século, eu disse que ia fazer uma fic pa ela ih num fix.. (Tenho até vergonha di dizer isso..aff) hueiahiahueaheiaheahae FELIX NIVER MIGAAAAAAAAAA.. Tdu di bom viu? Como não fix aquela outra essa vale podi ser?**

**ESPERO QUE GOSTEM.. **

**Boa leitura.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

#INU-KUN? SOBE AQUI RAPIDÃO..# Gritou a bela morena dos olhos azuis.

#Que foi K-chan?# Perguntou o hanyou entrando no quarto da jovem.

# Pega aquela bolsa pra mim, priminho lindo do meu coração..# Pediu com os olhinhos brilhando e apontando para a parte alta do armário, onde havia uma bolsa. Ele revirou os olhos e pegou a bolsa para a prima. Sim! Prima. Os dois são primos de sangue, de primeiro grau e por parte de mãe. A mãe de inuyasha é tia de kagome. A família toda mora em uma só casa.

#VALEU PRIMINHO... # Kagome pulou em cima do hanyou e beijou-lhe a face em agradecimento. Ele apenas sorriu para ela. Kagome tem 17 anos, longas madeixas negras e os olhos azuis claros. O corpo bem emoldurado chama a atenção do publico masculino por onde passa. Tem bunda, coxas e seios fartos e um piercing no umbigo.

#Não tem de que..# Respondeu inuyasha se jogando na cama da colegial. O hanyou tem 18 anos. Seus cabelos são prateados, tem orelhinhas felpudas no topo da cabeça, olhos dourados e um físico MUITO atraente. Qualquer uma babava olhando para o definido abdômen do hanyou. Ele tinha também os braços musculosos e as pernas compatíveis com o corpo. O conjunto era perfeito. Ele havia colocado, há mais ou menos um ano um piercing na sobrancelha. Era um dos rapazes mais populares do colégio em que estudava, assim como kagome.

#Que folga é essa na cama da minha irmã inuyasha?# Perguntou um outro moreno entrando no quarto.

#Vai pra poha Miroku..# Rebateu o hibrido sem nem se mexer da cama da prima.

#Ai que cara violento... # Kagome riu da cara que o irmão fez. Sim! Eles são irmãos GÊMEOS, uni vitelinos. Os dois têm 17 anos. Miroku tem os olhos azuis como os da irmã, porém um pouco mais escuro. Físico atraente também, mas não tão bonito como o do primo. E assim como este, também era um dos caras mais populares da escola.

#KAGOME, INUYASHA, MIROKU... DESÇAM LOGO, OU VÃO SE ATRASAR NO PRIMEIRO DIA DE AULA... # Gritou a mãe de kagome da cozinha. A família Higurashi havia se mudado há quatro meses para a cidade de Tókio, antes moravam em uma cidade perto a capital e se mudaram para os garotos poderem terminar o colegial em uma escola boa. Eles tinham condições, moravam no interior por opção. 

#TAMOS INDO MÃE... # Gritou kagome de volta. #Vamos, né?# Jogou a mochila por sobre o ombro e saiu do quarto, sendo seguida pelos parentes. Ela vestia a farda do colégio, que era uma blusa branca de botões de manga comprida, esta ficava um pouco colada, revelando os seios fartos da jovem, uma gravata verde escura quase preta, e uma saia de prega da mesma cor. Ela estava com os quatro primeiros botões da blusa abertos com a gravata colada no pescoço (Não estava apertada), o que deixava esta parecendo um colar. A saia ia até o meio das coxas da jovem. Ela usava uma meia branca (faz parte da farda) fina, que ia até um pouco abaixo do joelho, e um sapatinho preto aberto, e que tinha um salto médio/alto. A farda dos garotos era: uma blusa branca (grande a dos dois, já que eles preferiram assim) de botões e manga comprida também. A gravata verde escura, uma calça jeans e um tênis qualquer. Inuyasha estava com a camisa aberta, a gravata frouxa no pescoço, um boné preto virado para trás e um tênis da Nike preto com detalhes prata. Miroku estava com a metade dos botões abertos e a gravata também frouxa no pescoço. Seu tênis também é da Nike, mas só preto.

#Bom dia mamãe, papai... # Kagome deu um beijo no rosto dos pais. #Bom dia vovó, vovô, tia, tio... # Se referindo aos pais de inuyasha. Kagome chamava Inu-taisho de tio.

#Bom dia K-chan... # Responderam.

#Bom dia Sesshy-kun... # Ela se sentou cadeira ao lado da avó

#Bom dia k-chan... # Ela e Sesshoumaru costumavam se dar muito bem.

#Bom dia... # Exclamou o hanyou

#Bom dia... # Miroku.

#Bom dia queridos... # Responderam alguns.

#Hum... Que horas são?# Perguntou kagome enquanto enfiava um pão na boca.

#6:50... # Respondeu a mãe da jovem. A colegial se engasgou com o pão que comia.

#O QUE? JÁ?# Ela se levantou apressada da cadeira. #Tchau, tchau, temos que ir... Vamos Inu-kun, vamos Mi-kun... #

#Mas ei... Nós nem tomamos café ainda e-# Inuyasha tentou argumentar enquanto era arrastado pela prima.

#Não tem problema... Come na escola. Agora faça o favor de pegar a chave do carro que nós estamos te esperando lá na garagem. # E empurrou o primo para as escadas para que ele fosse pegar a chave do carro. Puxou o irmão para o lado oposto ao que o hanyou havia ido e saíram da casa.

#Ai kagome... Que pressa... Que mal faz chegar ao colégio atrasados? Um diazinho não vai matar nada... E ainda mais que é mo primeiro dia de aula, nós podíamos filar todas as aulas que não ia fazer falta alguma... # Exclamou Miroku emburrado.

#Ah, é? Pense bem Mi-kun... Se você não for hoje, você não vai conhecer as garotas de lá do colégio e-# Ela falava com um meio sorriso na face quando foi cortada.

#INUYASHAAAA! DÁ PRA SE APRESSAR AÍ?# Gritou para o primo, fazendo a irmã rir.

# Ai ai, viu Miroku..A cada dia que passa você fica ainda mais tarado... #

#Vamos?# Perguntou o hanyou abrindo o carro, que era o novo Pontiac Solstice, Motor de 240 cavalos, conversível de capota dura, preto e aros 22. Kagome deu a volta na máquina e entrou na frente, ao lado do motorista.

#EI! PORQUE EU TENHO QUE IR ATRÁS? Pode ir passando pra trás mocinha... Eu sou mais velho que você dois minutos... # Reclamou Miroku parando ao lado da porta que ela havia acabado de fechar. 

#Nada disso. Até parece que eu vou querer entrar no colégio com um homem sentado do meu lado. Vai queimar meu filme. Deixa a K-chan aqui mesmo. E entre logo se não eu vou deixar você ai. # Reclamou o hanyou ligando o carro. Inclinou-se um pouco sobre kagome e pegou a lupa que estava no guarda luvas. Apertou um botão e a capota se abriu.

Miroku, completamente contrariado, pulou pra dentro do carro. Kagome esboçou um lindo sorriso e ligou o som do carro volume máximo, fazendo o primo rir vendo, ao olhar pelo retrovisor, a cara que Miroku fizera. Como já tinha gravado o caminho para a escola, chegaram lá em menos de cinco minutos.

Assim que inuyasha foi diminuindo a velocidade para entrar no estacionamento, Kagome abaixou o som para não chamar muita atenção, mas foi inútil. Os alunos que se encontravam na frente da escola, automaticamente pararam o que estavam fazendo para olhar as três pessoas que se encontravam dentro do conversível preto que acabara de chegar. Kagome corou com aquela atenção toda que deram para eles. Inuyasha e Miroku não ligaram muito já que não viram ninguém interessante.

O hanyou estacionou o carro em uma vaga qualquer. Esperou que Miroku saísse do carro e fechou a capota. Kagome juntamente com ele descera. Os três deram a volta no carro e se juntaram.

#Ai que mico... # Murmurou kagome mordendo o lábio inferior e com as bochechas coradas. Olhou para o irmão e depois para o primo. #Inuyasha, meu filho, feche essa blusa. Já não acha que estamos chamando atenção demais, não?# Perguntou enquanto puxava a camisa dele e começava a fechar os botões.

#Ai que besteira... Sinceramente acho que o tamanho de sua saia está chamando mais atenção do que minha blusa aberta... # Brincou o meio youkai apontando com os olhos o publico masculino que estava ali. Kagome olhou rapidamente para trás para ver do que ele estava falando, corou mais ainda e rapidamente voltou o rosto para o primo. Ele riu. #Desde quando você é tímida kagome?# Perguntou com um sorriso maroto quando a prima terminou de fechar os botões. Ele os abriu até a metade, assim como Miroku.

#Desde sempre, tá seu chato... # Ela sorriu e voltou a andar.

#Por céus... Ainda não vi uma garota bonita nesse lugar... Só as barangas... # Miroku estava com a cara fechada. Kagome riu.

#Realmente... Vai ver as bonitas estão lá dentro... # Assim que inuyasha acabara de falar, um grupinho de garotas passou por eles, umas piscando, outras dando tchauzinhos. Inuyasha e Miroku apenas sorriram maliciosos.

#Que putas... # Resmungou kagome. #Vocês também ficam dando corda e-# Seu olhar bateu em um grupo de garotos MUITO bonitos que estavam encostados no baixo muro da escola. Eles estavam olhando naquela direção e conversavam algo, todos com sorrisos na face.

#O que você tava falando mesmo em kagome?# Perguntou Miroku. Inuyasha e a própria kagome riram.

#Seus chatos... Tenho culpa de ser gostosa?# Perguntou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

#Quem te iludiu?# Perguntou o hanyou entrando na brincadeira. Kagome parou de andar e olhou para o inuyasha com uma cara de 'Ta falando sério!' e depois se fez de ofendida. Inuyasha riu. #Brincadeira K-chan... #

#Brincadeira? Hunf... Agora não quero mais saber. Estou muito magoada com o senhor... # Fechou a cara e acelerou o passo. Inuyasha riu ainda mais.

#O Priminha linda do meu coração... # Ele a abraçou por trás. #Vai me desculpar?# Perguntou quando ela virou o rosto um pouco para encará-lo. Fez uma cara de pensativa enquanto o olhava sorrindo.

#E eu resisto a você, Inu-kun?# Virou e abraçou amigavelmente o primo.

#Se vocês não fossem primos eu poderia jurar que vocês têm um caso... # Brincou Miroku, mas acabou levando um tapa na cabeça (Pedala, Robinho) de Inuyasha, o que fez Kagome rir.

#Viajou legal ai, hein Miroku!# Indagou Kagome ainda rindo.

#Porque viajou! K-chan, meu amor, acho que já está na hora de contar para o seu irmão sobre o nosso caso, não acha não!# Kagome sorriu divertida e resolveu entrar na brincadeira.

#É né! Olha Mi-kun... Estamos confiando em você viu! Nada de contar para ninguém... Nós estamos namorando a mais de dois meses... # Kagome segurou a mão do primo.

#E, bom... Se você puder ir andando, nós vamos ficar aqui um pouquinho para podermos namorar em paz, já que lá em casa não dá... Sabe como é, né Miroku?# Miroku olhava estático para os dois. Kagome não resistiu e começou a rir, levando o hanyou junto. Os dois estavam se acabando de rir. Kagome já tinha lágrimas nos olhos, e teve que se encostar na parede para não cair, já que sua barriga já estava doendo.

#Idiotas... # Murmurou Miroku. Aos poucos os dois foram parando de rir. O sinal da escola tocou.

#Bom... Vamos né? Não queremos ficar fora da sala... # Kagome foi andando na frente, pois já sabia onde era a sala. Os três estavam na mesma classe: Terceiro ano B.

Eles entraram e se sentaram no fundo da sala, onde havia três cadeiras: Uma encostada na parede direita era a última cadeira da fila, a outra era em frente a esta, e a terceira, paralela à primeira, sendo esta a última da fila ao lado. Inuyasha sentou-se na última da parede direita, Kagome em frente a ele e Miroku na outra fila. Os três ficaram conversando, mas pararam assim que perceberam a presença da professora na sala.

#Bom dia alunos... Bom... Meu nome é Tsubaki para quem não me conhece, e eu sou professora de matemática... # Ela fez uma pequena pausa. #Mais um ano se começa... Vejo algumas carinhas novas. Não querem vir aqui se apresentar não queridos?# Perguntou a professora. A maioria dos novatos negaram. #Bom... Mas como isso aqui não é uma democracia, por favor, todos os novatos venham aqui agora, e quem não vier já tem um ponto a menos na matéria. # Kagome fechou a cara e xingou a professora de tudo que é nome. Ela, Inuyasha, Miroku e mais uns sete ou oito alunos se levantaram. Todos se apresentaram, e logo chegou a vez de Kagome. Ela suspirou nervosa. Nunca fora boa com falar em publico... Deu um passo pra frente e a maioria dos garotos da sala começaram a gritar, assobiar e várias outras coisas. Kagome, completamente corada, olhou pra cima e viu o mesmo grupo de meninos que estavam lá em baixo quando ela passara e mais um monte de garotos.

#CALEM-SE! DEIXEM A GAROTA FALAR! # Aos poucos eles foram parando.

#Bom... Me chamo Kagome Higurashi, não sou daqui da capital, e... # Ela parou para pensar. #Acho que é tudo... Ah! Espero me dar bem com todos vocês. # Sorriu e rapidamente foi para sua cadeira, ao som dos gritos dos garotos. Inuyasha foi o próximo. Falou apenas seu nome e se sentou. Logo foi a vez do Miroku.

#Oi para todas... Meu nome é Miroku Higurashi, e eu espero me dar muito bem com todas as garotas da sala e estou disponível a qualquer mocinha que queira ter um filho comigo... # Kagome e Inuyasha suspiraram com a merda que Miroku falara, e se perguntaram se realmente eram parentes dele.

#Muito bem, senhor Miroku, agora sente-se por favor... # Miroku sorriu e voltou para seu lugar. As aulas transcorreram normalmente. Miroku, que estava sentado perto do grupo de garotos, já havia feito amizade.

O sinal comunicando o intervalo tocou. Kagome arrumou seus cadernos e os colocou na mochila, foi o tempo de praticamente a turma toda sair, menos ela, Inuyasha, Miroku e o grupo de meninos.

#Ei! Vocês não querem vir com agente, não? Podemos mostrar o colégio se vocês quiserem... # Kagome nada respondeu. O que Inuyasha e Miroku decidissem estava bom para ela.

#Bom... Por tanto que você nos apresente as gatas do colégio nós vamos com você com prazer. # Respondeu Miroku com um sorriso malicioso na face.

#Sem problemas. # O rapaz que estava falando sorriu. #Bom... Este aqui é o Suikotsu... # Apresentou o rapaz de cabelo curto. Este era castanho escuro, assim como seus olhos. Tinha um físico atraente, mas nada que chamasse muita atenção, mas mesmo assim ele era muito bonito. #Este é o Hiten... # Apontou para o rapaz moreno, de compridos cabelos negros, presos em uma trança. Ele tinha os olhos castanhos claros e o corpo também definido. #Kouga... # Apontou para o moreno dos olhos azuis. Este sorria para Kagome. Era o segundo mais bonito. Ele havia dobrado as mangas da blusa até o braço, deixando transparecer o braço musculoso. #Houjo... # Apontou para o moreno de olhos castanhos claros quase mel. Seus cabelos batiam na altura do ombro. #E eu sou o Bankotsu # Este era o mais bonito dos cinco. Seus olhos eram verdes azulados. Seu cabelo é castanho escuro, curto e liso (Esqueçam o Bankotsu normal, vou criar um perfeito, ok!), mais ou menos na altura do ombro, um pouco mais curto que o do Houjo. Apesar da comprida blusa não deixar transparecer, ele tinha o abdômen malhado e os braços fortes. Aquele era o grupo mais popular da escola.

#Inuyasha, Kagome e Miroku. # Apresentou Miroku.

#Bom... Vamos então?# Perguntou Bankotsu. Esperou que todos passassem e quando Kagome foi passar, ele se juntou a ela. #Você tem quantos anos?# Perguntou educadamente.

#17 e você?# Ela tinha um sorriso amigável na face.

#19... # Respondeu também sorrindo. Ele puxou mais assuntos e a dupla foi conversando até chegarem à cantina. Inuyasha, que estava atrás dos dois juntamente com Miroku, não estava gostando nada, nada daquela animação toda com que eles conversavam. O hanyou sempre tivera ciúmes da prima com outros rapazes. Ele dizia que aquilo era ciúme de irmão, por isso nunca interferira na vida da prima. Ele era o único do grupo que estava calado. Todos, inclusive Miroku, conversavam.

Logo o grupinho chegou à lanchonete. Kagome parou de conversar com Bankotsu quando percebera que praticamente todo mundo do local olhavam para eles. Mais uma vez naquele dia a colegial corou. Aproximou-se do primo que estava quieto demais e que, na opinião dela, nunca fora assim.

#Porque será que eles estão olhando pra nós?# Perguntou puxando assunto com o hanyou.

#Não sei... # Respondeu apenas. #Vai ver que é porque tão estranhando uma mulher perdida em um bando de garotos... # Ele riu enquanto se encostava no balcão da cantina. Kagome ficara de frente pra ele.

#Ai... Será? Se for isso eu po-# Fora interrompida de falar por uma garota que passara por ali se esbarrando propositalmente nela, o que a fez quase cair, se Miroku não a tivesse segurado. A suposta garota que havia se esbarrado em Kagome, colou-se no ombro do inuyasha com um sorriso malicioso na face.

#Olá... # Inuyasha sorriu malicioso também ao ver as intenções da garota.

#Oi... # Murmurou o hanyou.

#Me chamo Kikyou... E você quem é? Nunca te vi por aqui... # Falou com a voz rouca e sensual, enquanto respirava perto do pescoço dele.

#Inuyasha... # Respondeu com a voz também rouca enquanto passava o braço pela cintura dela. Kagome, apesar de irritada, vendo o interesse do primo, achou melhor não voltar lá para tomar explicações.

#Você vem Kagome? Não creio que seu primo vá querer vir com agente, não é?# Perguntou Bankotsu. Kagome sorriu falsamente pra ele.

#Claro que eu vou... Porque não iria?# Perguntou já acompanhando o grupo que havia ido se sentar.

#Sei lá... Mas você parece muito apegada a seu primo. # Ele foi atrás dela.

#Somos apenas amigos Bankotsu... Nada mais que isso. # Kagome estava começando a se irritar.

#Oh, tá... Desculpe... Não esta mais aqui quem falou. # O jovem resolveu parar com as insinuações quando percebera que Kagome estava se irritando. #Você não vai comer nada não?# Perguntou.

#Estou sem fome... #

#Ta irritada comigo?# Quis saber.

#Um pouco. # Ela se sentou em uma cadeira vazia ao lado do Miroku.

#Desculpa... Não quis te ofender... #

#Tudo bem. Por tanto que você não volte a insinuar que eu tenho algo com meu primo... #

#Juro que isso não vai mais acontecer... # Ela deu um pequeno sorriso para ele.

#Que tal mudarmos de assunto?# Perguntou enquanto olhava discretamente para Inuyasha, que já estava se chupando com a garota que havia esbarrado nela.

#O Inuyasha tá mais rápido que o normal... # Zoou Miroku. #Até que ela não é tão feia... Parece com você, olha Kagome... 'AI'# Kagome havia dado um tapa na cabeça do irmão.

#Sai daí que eu não pareço com ela, idiota... #

#Com certeza... Você é muito mais bonita que a Kikyou... Além do mais, Kikyou é corrimão... Não tem um que não tenha pegado ela ainda, e é claro que a puta não iria deixar passar o primo de vocês... # Kagome riu.

OoOoO

# E então? Como foi?# Perguntou Kikyou enquanto passava a mão pelo peitoral definido dele.

#Melhor impossível... # Murmurou querendo o contato dos lábios dela mais uma vez (**Eca**..). Inuyasha já estava ficando louco. Fazia quase uma semana que ele não 'pegava' ninguém, e isso para ele e para Miroku era o fim do mundo. Kikyou viera a calhar: Era bonita, gostosa, oferecida, beijava bem e devia 'dar' bem também, era o que pensava.

Beijou-a novamente, enquanto descia as mãos pelas costas da jovem. Quando estava quase lá, o sinal finalizando o intervalo tocara.

#Você é de que série?# Perguntou.

#Sou da mesma sala que a sua... # Respondeu piscando o olho e se retirando. Inuyasha sorriu malicioso, limpou os lábios e voltou para onde o grupinho estava.

#RUUUUUM! GARANHÃO! JÁ CHEGOU PEGANDO NO PRIMEIRO DIA DE AULA! # Abusou Miroku. Kagome automaticamente fechou a cara. Inuyasha deu um sorrisinho meio sem graça enquanto todos faziam gracinhas. Kagome, sentindo-se excluída, resolveu voltar pra sala. Levantou-se sem que ninguém percebesse e foi andando. Foi caminhando distraidamente pelo corredor, quando se esbarrou em alguém.

#Oh... Desculpe... Estava distraída... # Kagome olhou para a garota com quem ela tinha esbarrado. Jurou já a ter visto antes. Forçou um pouco a memória, mas nada.

#Ei... Não sei se é impressão minha... Mas acho que já te vi antes... # Falou a garota com um meio sorriso na face. #Bom... Deve ser só impressão mesmo... # Kagome sorriu. #Me chamo Sango... Eu sou de sua sala... Vi você se apresentando lá na frente hoje... # Sango riu. "Sango... Onde já ouvi esse nome antes?"

#Eu sou Kagome... Prazer. # Sango também pensou já ter ouvido aquele nome, mas deixou pra lá.

#Todo meu. Mas que tal irmos logo para a sala? Antes que o professor entre e fiquemos do lado de fora?#

#Claro. Vamos, vamos. # E as duas seguiram para a sala conversando animadamente.

Por sorte, quando chegaram na sala, o professor não havia chegado ainda, mas os garotos sim.

#K-chan. Onde é que você estava? Você sumiu do nada... Nos deixou preocupados... # Inuyasha reclamou quando a prima e mais alguma garota chegaram na sala. Miroku logo se aproximou. O hanyou achou aquele cheiro conhecido, mas devia ser algo de sua cabeça, já que nunca havia visto a garota na vida.

#Inu-kun... Mi-kun... Essa é a Sango. Sango, esses são Inuyasha, meu primo e Miroku, meu irmão... # Apresentou.

#Prazer... # Murmurou Sango tímida, afinal de contas, não era todo dia que se era apresentada a dois gatos assim, certo?

#Todo nosso... # Respondeu Miroku analisando a nova amiga da irmã. "Nada mal..." Pensou.

#SENTEM-SE TODOS!# Gritou a professora entrando na sala e todos obedeceram.

O resto do dia passou normal. Finalmente, as aulas do dia haviam terminado. Kagome e Sango tinham conversado quase todas as aulas após o intervalo.

#Ei Sango, não quer ir lá pra casa não? Ai, sei lá, a gente chama os meninos e vê algum lugar pra ir... Porque assim, pelo que você me falou, você mora perto de lá de casa, certo? Nós podíamos te levar, aí a gente mostra pra você onde é nossa casa e você vai. Pode ser?# Perguntou kagome animada.

#Perfeito!# Respondeu Sango mais animada que kagome.

#Então, vamos meninos?# Perguntou kagome.

#Vamos. # Respondeu inuyasha já passando na frente do grupo. Miroku passou o braço pelo ombro de Sango, que se assustou um pouco.

#Vamos?# Perguntou a ela com um sorriso na face, coisa que ela retribuiu.

#Vamos sim. # Deixou-se ser levada pelo primo da nova amiga. Kagome apenas riu e seguiu o grupo.

Chegaram no carro, Inuyasha o abriu e Sango sentou-se atrás, sendo seguida por Miroku, que entrou sem pestanejar. Kagome olhou para o primo e riu. Ele entendendo o motivo da risada, riu também.

#Posso saber o motivo da risada? Quero rir também!# Pediu Miroku, o que só fez Kagome e Inuyasha rirem mais alto.

#Né nada não Mi-kun. É besteira nossa... # Respondeu a colegial sorrindo.

#Pois é... Melhor nós irmos logo... # Inuyasha ligou o carro, abriu a capota e saíram do estacionamento da escola. O hanyou dirigiu rápido até a casa deles. Miroku e Sango foram o trajeto inteiro conversando e, por incrível que pareça, o jovem não tocou um só dedo nela. Eles logo chegaram em casa e inuyasha parou o carro na calçada desta.

#Bom Sango... Nós moramos aqui... Agora onde é sua casa?# Perguntou Kagome se virando pra trás.

#Naquele prédio ali. # Respondeu apontando para um prédio vermelho que ficava muito próximo dali. #Dá pra eu ir andando... Não se preocupem... #

#Tudo bem então... # Inuyasha colocou o carro pra dentro.

#Assim que você almoçar venha pra cá, tá ok?#

#Pode deixar Kagome. Tchau meninos. # Despediu-se já saindo.

#Tchau. # Responderam os dois.

#Ai... Eu to morta!# Reclamou Kagome entrando em casa e se jogando no sofá desta.

#Calma K-chan... Foi só o primeiro dia de aula... # Brincou Inuyasha desanimando ainda mais a prima. Sentou-se ao lado dela no sofá.

#Cadê o povo dessa casa?# Perguntou Miroku.

#Você acha que ninguém aqui trabalha, não é Miroku?# Perguntou Kagome.

#Ah é, né? E cadê a vovó e o vovô?#

#Foram pro templo, idiota. Esqueceu? Todos os dias eles vão pra lá e só voltam quando o povo chega do trabalho que vão buscar eles. # Respondeu o hanyou. Kagome deitou no sofá com a cabeça no colo de inuyasha, que passou a fazer carinho em seu cabelo, coisa que acontecia frequentemente, já que Kagome era muito apegada a ele, a Miroku e a Sesshoumaru.

#E o que nós vamos almoçar?# Perguntou o moreno dos olhos azuis. Ao ouvir essa pergunta, os olhinhos do hanyou brilharam.

#Ramen?# Pediu parecendo uma criança quando vê doce.

#Eu que não vou fazer... # Respondeu Miroku.

#K-chan?#

#O Inu-kun... To com tanta preguiça... #

#Chata... # Ele fechou a cara

#Que tal pedirmos uma pizza?# Os olhinhos de Inuyasha voltaram a brilhar e Kagome riu. #Liga ai vai Mi-kun. Aqui ta tão gostosinho... To sem coragem pra levantar. #

#Tudo eu... Aff... Que saco... # Ele pegou o telefone e ligou. Pediu uma média de presunto, uma grande de mussarela e outra grande portuguesa.

#Kagome?# Chamou Inuyasha ao ver que a prima começava a pegar no sono.

#Hum?# Perguntou sonolenta.

#Não quer ir pra cama, não? Quando a pizza chegar eu te chamo.

#Ah... Meu quarto ta tão longe... # Murmurou se ajeitando melhor no colo dele.

#Você tá preguiçosa demais pro meu gosto, viu?# Ele se levantou com cuidado para não acordá-la e a pegou no colo. Subiu as escadas, virou em um corredor, e parou de frente à porta que dava para o quarto dela. Com um pouco de dificuldade, ele abriu a porta e entrou, fechando esta logo em seguida. Colocou a prima na cama, que automaticamente murmurou algo incompreensível até mesmo pra ele e logo depois abraçou o travesseiro. Inuyasha ligou o ar-condicionado, pegou o cobertor dela no guarda roupas e a cobriu. Sorriu ao analisar melhor a face tranqüila dela adormecida. Parecia um anjo, foi o que pensou enquanto tirava uma mecha caída sobre o rosto dela.

#Bons sonhos priminha... # Sussurrou enquanto saia do quarto dela. Fechou a porta e entrou em uma outra que estava em frente ao quarto dela, que era o seu quarto. Entrou neste e foi tomar banho.

DING DONG

#Oi?# Miroku atendeu. Haviam se passado mais ou menos quarenta minutos desde que havia ligado.

#As pizzas, senhor... # Miroku pegou as pizzas e pagou.

#INUYASHA! AS PIZZAS CHEGARAM... # Gritou para o primo.

#TÁ! TO INDO... # Gritou de volta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO Casa da Sango OoOoOoOoOoOoO

#Cadê? Cadê? Ta em algum lugar por aqui... Eu tenho certeza... # Murmurou Sango para si mesma enquanto vasculhava um grande álbum de fotos. #ACHEI!# Gritou enquanto olhava para aquela foto. Agora sim tinha certeza. Eram eles... Aquelas orelhas de cachorro do Inuyasha não a deixavam se enganar e Kagome e Miroku, os dois morenos dos olhos azuis... Tinha certeza que eram eles. Finalmente havia reencontrado seus amigos de infância e seu antigo amor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO Casa dos Higurashi's. OoOoOoOoOoOoO

#K-chan? E Kagome? Acorda... As pizzas chegaram... # Inuyasha chamou-a sacudindo levemente seu ombro.

#Ah não mamãe... Tá muito cedo... Agora não... # Inuyasha riu.

#Eu não sou sua mãe kagome... # Ela aos poucos foi acordando. Esfregou os olhos enquanto se sentava na cama.

#Hum? Inu-kun? O que foi?# Perguntou com a voz mole.

#As pizzas chegaram... #

#Ah tá... Vou tomar um banho e já desço... #

#Tudo bem... Tchau... # E saiu do quarto. Kagome tomou um banho rápido e vestiu uma blusinha baby look rosa, que ia até a metade da barriga, uma saia rodada preta, que ia até a metade das coxas e uma sandália rasteira preta com detalhes rosa. Penteou os cabelos e desceu para comer. Chegou na sala, encontrou Sango, Inuyasha e Miroku, sentados no sofá olhando algo.

#KAGOME! # Gritou Sango animada. #Eu sabia que conhecia vocês de algum lugar! # Indagou mostrando a foto para a amiga, onde as duas estavam entre Inuyasha e Miroku, todos com aproximadamente 13 anos. Os olhos de kagome ficaram marejados quando ela se lembrou da antiga amiga.

#Sango...!#

#Eu mesma K-chan. # Kagome sorriu enquanto uma pequena lágrima cruzou seu rosto. Pulou nos braços da amiga e a abraçou fortemente.

#Ah, menina! Não sabe como você fez falta depois que separaram a gente. # Murmurou já entre lágrimas.

#Que mundo pequeno, não é?# Sango também estava chorando.

#Ai... Mulheres... Choram por tudo... # Resmungou Inuyasha.

#Não enche, Inuyasha. Não foi você que ficou longe de sua melhor amiga por quase cinco anos. # Rebateu Kagome se separando da amiga.

#Ai, Kagome... Não briga com ele... Você não entende que os homens são todos iguais? Que por mais que agente fale com eles não adianta?# Kagome riu.

#É... Já tinha me esquecido... # Indagou ela.

#Feh... # Foi tudo que disse o hanyou

#Bom... Então, que tal pararmos com essa choradeira e irmos comer?# Perguntou Miroku enfiando um pedaço da pizza de Inuyasha na boca.

#LARGUE ISSO AÍ, SEU IDIOTA! # Gritou o hanyou correndo até o primo e dando um tapa nas costas dele, o fazendo cuspir a pizza de volta. #Eu não como, mas você também não! # Kagome e Sango riram.

#É, seu casquinha... Você vai morrer entalado com pizza só pra deixar de ser ruim... #

#É? Pois saiba que eu vou morrer feliz. # Retrucou pegando um pedaço da pizza do primo.

#Vocês querem?# Perguntou Miroku apontando para a própria pizza.

#Precisa não Mi-kun. # Respondeu kagome.

#Não vai oferecer pras meninas não Inuyasha?# Quis saber o humano.

#Não. # Murmurou com a boca cheia de pizza.

#Idiota. Só por isso agora eu quero... # Kagome foi até ele e quando ia pegar uma fatia ele puxou a caixa para si.

#Não dou, não dou e não dou. Olha a sua ali na mesa olha... # Falou apontando para a caixa da pizza media em cima da mesa.

#Ai Inu-kun... Eu não sei como você não engorda viu... # Suspirou Kagome ao lembrar-se do belo corpo do primo. #Vem Sango-chan, vamos comer. # Kagome se sentou ao lado de Inuyasha na mesa.

#Não precisa, não, Kagome. Eu almocei antes de sair de casa. #

#Tudo bem... Você é quem sabe. # E começou a comer. Mais ou menos dez minutos depois, os quatro se encontravam sentados no sofá pensando no que fariam na tarde livre.

#Que tal irmos ao shopping?# Perguntou Kagome.

#Pra nós sermos feitos de carregadores de sacola? Não, obrigado... .# Inuyasha respondeu.

#Então sugira outro lugar melhor. # Pediu Kagome fingindo irritação.

#Que tal ficarmos aqui em casa, assistindo filme e comendo pipoca?# Miroku perguntou.

#É uma idéia legal... # Sango concordou com o amigo.

#Muito sem graça... # Kagome.

#Concordo... # Inuyasha.

#Concorda com o que?# Kagome perguntou em duvida.

#Que é muito sem graça... #

#Aff... Vocês dois também são muito chatos... Eu e Sango vamos ficar aqui vendo filme, se vocês quiserem sair, sintam-se a vontade. #

#Ai Miroku... Larga de ser chato... Eu tava pensando assim: Que tal agente ir ao cinema? # Propôs kagome.

#Pode ser... # Concordou Inuyasha.

#Inuyasha? Porque você hoje está concordando com tudo que Kagome fala?# Quis saber Miroku.

#Porque eu quero ser do contra quanto a vocês dois, posso?# Kagome riu.

#Por céus... Que primo mais lerdo esse que eu tenho... Fala sério... # Suspirou o moreno.

#E vamos ver que filme?# Perguntou Sango finalmente entrando na conversa.

#A ERA DO GELO DOIS! # Gritou Kagome animada e com os olhinhos brilhando.

#JÁ SAIU?# Perguntou Sango no mesmo estado que a amiga.

#JÁÁÁÁ! # Gritou de volta a morena dos olhos azuis. #VAMOS MENINOS, VAMOS! # Kagome foi puxando os dois para a saída.

#Tá, legal... E como você pretende ir? A pé?# Ironizou inuyasha.

#Não né seu lerdo! É claro que vamos de carro. #

#De carro? Só se for empurrando. Oh, sua 'lerda' acho que eu tenho que pegar a chave primeiro, né?# Resmungou indo em direção as escadas.

#EI, INUYASHA! A CHAVE TÁ AQUI NA ESTANTE! # Gritou Kagome. Ouviu um muxoxo vindo da escada e riu quando o primo apareceu na sala. #Vamos logo vai. # Ela pegou a chave e depois o puxou até o carro. Abriu a porta do carona, jogou a chave para o Inuyasha, que estava ao lado da porta do motorista. Abriu esta, entrou e abriu a capota do conversível, para que Sango e Miroku entrassem e foi o que os dois fizeram.

Kagome animada ligou o som no volume máximo. Inuyasha saiu da casa e pisou fundo em direção a não muito movimentada avenida que daria no shopping.

O hanyou aumentou a velocidade do carro, passando de 80 km/h. Inconscientemente olhou para as pernas de Kagome, que por sinal estava à vista, já que a leve e curta saia que ela usava ficava balançando graças ao vento. Olhou novamente para a pista e pensou em avisar sobre a saia, mas achou melhor ficar quieto, já que a prima não iria ouvir mesmo. Olhou mais uma vez para as coxas da jovem e depois para a pista. "Pare com isso Inuyasha... Ela é sua prima... Sangue do seu sangue..." Pensou. Olhou de novo para as pernas dela e sentiu um arrepio subir-lhe a espinha. "Ah... Se não fosse..." Ele sacudiu a cabeça tentando afastar o pensamento malicioso que lhe invadira. Ele já estava ficando preocupado, já que essa não é a primeira vez que pensava nisso.

#Inu-kun? Você está bem?# Perguntou Kagome abaixando o volume do som.

#Hã? Ah... Estou ótimo... Por quê?#

#Sei lá... Tava ai parecendo um maluco... # Ela riu e ele também. Kagome olhou pra trás pelo retrovisor e viu o irmão e a amiga conversando. #Depois quero falar uma coisa com você certo?# Inuyasha arqueou uma sobrancelha. #Nada sério... Relaxe. # Piscou para ele.

#Ok, ok... # Ele foi diminuindo a velocidade quando avistou o shopping. Entrou no estacionamento e estacionou o carro perto da entrada que dava diretamente no cinema.

#E ai? Vai ser a Era do Gelo Dois mesmo, né?# Conferiu Sango enquanto todos se dirigiam a fila.

#Claro! # Kagome tinha um sorriso malicioso na face, enquanto traçava o plano perfeito para que Sango e Miroku ficassem juntos.

Depois de um tempo esperando, compraram os ingressos para o filme que começaria em vinte minutos. #Vamos logo pra fila, porque eu me recuso a sentar na frente. Aff... É ruim demais... # E foi o que todos fizeram. Dirigiram-se a fila sem reclamar. Esperaram não mais que cinco minutos para que liberassem a entrada na sala.

Os quatro entraram e sentaram lá em cima, na última fileira de baixo pra cima. A ordem era: Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango e Miroku. Ficaram conversando até começar o filme. Passaram os trailers e o filme finalmente ia começar.

Kagome olhou para o lado e viu Miroku sussurrando algo no ouvido de Sango, esta corou logo após isso.

#O que foi que ele disse pra ela?# Perguntou baixinho a Inuyasha.

#Hã? Tá doida, Kagome?#

#Miroku e Sango. # Sussurrou para que ele entendesse. O hanyou olhou por cima do ombro para o casal que conversava.

#Não sei. Não fico prestando atenção na vida dos outros, oras... # Kagome suspirou e se ajeitou na cadeira desistindo de fazer o primo ouvir a conversa do casal ao lado.

#Ele tá querendo ficar com ela. # Sussurrou Inuyasha no ouvido de Kagome, que sorriu.

#Já disse que te amo hoje, Inu-kun?# Deu um beijo no rosto do primo. #E ela?#

#Ela tá morrendo de vergonha.. E toda hora olha para nós dois. # Kagome fez uma cara pensativa.

#Ei vocês dois. # Cortou o clima. #Nós esquecemos de comprar pipoca. Eu e o Inu-kun vamos lá fora comprar. #

#Eu e você? Mas eu quero ver o filme, que por sinal-# Kagome o cortou.

#Pode esperar a gente ir comprar a pipoca. # Lançou um olhar mortal a ele, que logo entendeu. #Guardem nossos lugares. Não vamos demorar. # Se levantaram e saíram do cinema em direção à parte de doces, etc.

#Nós vamos perder o filme, Kagome. # Começou Inuyasha.

#É por uma boa causa. # Esta respondeu com um sorriso na face. Ela parou em frente ao caixa. #Duas pipocas medias e dois refrigerantes de 500, por favor..# Retirou o dinheiro da carteira, pagou e se dirigiu a alguma mesa vazia dali.

#Você não disse que não iria demorar?#

#Inuyasha querido... Me responda uma coisa... O que você consegue fazer com uma garota em menos de cinco minutos?# Perguntou com um meio sorriso na face. Ele fez cara de pensativo e sorriu malicioso pronto para dar uma resposta.

#Creio que você não irá querer saber... # Kagome notou o sorriso que estava na face dele.

#O que?# Desafiou. #Você é rápido, heim? Por céus... Cinco minutos não da pra nada... #

#É? E como você sabe? Hunf... Você está sabendo muito do assunto para o meu gosto... # Ele fechou a cara.

#Hai. Aí, viu, Inu... Você não sabe é de nada... # Mentiu com o mesmo sorriso que estava na face do primo e depois riu. #Brincadeira rapaz... #

#Hum... Sei... Agora também eu não confio mais em você... Vou falar pra minha tia te levar num desses médicos aí pra confirmar... # Brincou.

#Oh...! Aí eu serei descoberta pela minha mãe e isso não seria legal... # Ela riu entrando no jogo. Eles comiam a pipoca e bebiam o refrigerante nos intervalos da conversa. #Vamos ficar andando por aqui por cima... Ficar parada é muito chato... # Kagome se levantou com o saco de pipocas e o refrigerante na mão.

#Ô, Deus... Você é uma criança feliz, viu Kagome... # Os dois riram. Inuyasha amassou o saco de pipoca que ele havia acabado e jogou no lixo.

#Meu deus... Que primo monstro que eu tenho... # Brincou. #Já acabou..#

#Por quê? Só porque eu já acabei minha pipoca e agora estou louco para atacar a sua?# Ele deu um olhar de maníaco para a pipoca de Kagome, que segurou o saco protetoramente.

#Ouse chegar perto dela pra ver se você não morre... # Ameaçou. Inuyasha riu.

#E quem vai me matar? Você?# Riu de novo.

#Tente... # Inuyasha foi se aproximando e ela chegando pra trás.

#Já que você quer assim... # Ele foi chegando pra frente e ela pra trás, até que não encontrou mais espaço para fugir.

Completamente encostada na parede, Kagome abraçou a pipoca, fazendo um sorriso travesso brotar dos lábios de Inuyasha. Ele se aproximou mais e colou completamente seu corpo no da jovem. Inconscientemente Kagome descruzou os braços, mas sem soltar a pipoca. Inuyasha passou a mão pela cintura dela e a puxou mais pra si. Encostou a testa na de kagome e sentiu a respiração agitada da jovem bater em seu rosto. Com a mão livre, acariciou o pescoço dela, que fechou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios. Inuyasha sorriu ao ver a garota completamente entregue. Roçou levemente a boca na dela, e se afastou milímetros. Passou a língua nos lábios, querendo saber o gosto de Kagome, mas não sentiu nada. Lutou contra a vontade de beijar a prima. Suspirou, pegou o saco de pipocas da mão dela e se afastou com um sorriso forçado na face.

Kagome, finalmente acordando, olhou espantada para o primo que segurava o saco de pipocas com um sorriso vitorioso na face.

#EI! ISSO É TRAPAÇA! # Gritou correndo atrás dele. Inuyasha apenas sorriu disfarçadamente ao notar o tom avermelhado que havia ficado nas bochechas da prima.

#Nada disso! O combinado era que eu pegasse certo? E eu peguei. # Enfiou um punhado de pipoca na boca, quase acabando com o que tinha no pacote.

#SEU GULOSO! # Gritou dando fracos tapas no braço dele. #Hunf... Por mim... Pode comer... Não queria mesmo... # Se jogou na cadeira com uma falsa cara fechada.

#Ah... Não faz assim... Toma... Deixei um pouco para você... # Sentou-se na cadeira em frente a ela e entregou o saco de pipocas, que Kagome recebeu com um meio sorriso na face.

#Até que você não é tão gu-# Parou de falar ao notar que não havia nada no pacote. #IDIOTA..# Amassou o saco e jogou nele.

#Tá... Acabou a brincadeira... Agora é sério... Vamos voltar? Já tem um bom tempo que nós saímos... #

#Continuo com a mesma pergunta: Você teria feito muita coisa nesse mísero tempo?# Ele fechou a cara.

#Ah... Então vamos pegar outra sessão, porque agora eu quero assistir a Era do Gelo... # Kagome riu.

#Oh, queridinho... Então vamos assistir outra sessão... # Disse como se tivesse falando com uma criancinha mimada. Ele sorriu, se levantou e foi até onde tinha a pilastra com os filmes que estavam em sessão, olhou o próximo horário e voltou.

#Tem um daqui a quinze minutos. Vamos nele?#

#Eu tenho opção?# Ela se levantou e os dois se dirigiram até a bilheteria. Compraram os bilhetes e foram para a sala, que por sorte já havia sido aberta. Sentaram-se no meio, já que o fundo estava cheio e esperaram o filme começar conversando alegremente, como se o quase beijo nunca tivesse acontecido. O filme finalmente começou e os dois se calaram para assistir. (**Quem nunca assistiu 'A era do gelo 2' assista..É mais que perfeito**)

#Hum... Que frio... # Já estava mais ou menos no meio do filme quando Kagome passou as mãos nos braços, tentando esquentar-se um pouco e murmurou que estava com frio. Sentiu os braços do hanyou a envolverem e a puxar para si. Ela apenas sorriu e o deixou abraçá-la. Ficaram nessa posição até o final do filme.

#Que lindo... Amei! # Disse Kagome se levantando. Inuyasha levantou-se também, sentindo falta do calor dela. #Gostou também Inu-kun?#

#É... Legalzinho... # Ela riu mais uma vez. Tinha rido o filme inteiro. #Mas acho que a Sango e o Miroku devem estar preocupados... # Pegou o celular do bolso e olhou as horas. Só aí percebera que tinha umas 10 chamadas não atendidas, todas do Miroku. Ele apenas ligou de volta.

#_ONDE É QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO SEU IDIOTA?_# Perguntou Miroku revoltado.

#Saindo do cinema... # Respondeu calmamente.

#_NÓS ESTAMOS AQUI NA FRENTE ESPERANDO, VENHAM LOGO... _# E desligou o telefone na cara dele.

#Idiota... # Murmurou para o aparelho desligado e o guardou no bolso. #Miroku e Sango estão aqui na frente... Miroku tava irritado... Qualquer coisa que ele venha reclamar comigo, foi culpa sua... #

#O que foi Inu? Ta com medo do Miroku, é?# Ela riu.

#Me poupe Kagome... Você sabe muito bem que eu já podia ter matado seu irmão há séculos... Só não matei por causa de você e de meus tios... # (Pais de kagome) Os dois foram avistados por Miroku e Sango. Antes que ele começasse a gritar, Kagome interferiu.

#Nem reclame que nós saímos de lá pra vocês poderem aproveitar... Ou vai dizer que vocês assistiram o filme!# Sango corou.

#Não vamos abusar muito em respeito à Sango, mas deixe chegar em casa... # Inuyasha tinha um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

#Hunf... # Foi tudo que Miroku disse.

#Vamos pra casa? Ou vamos comer antes?# Perguntou Kagome.

#Isso é pergunta que se faça?# Respondeu o hanyou.

#Não pra você é lógico... # Ela riu com a cara de indignação que o primo fez. #Tá... Vamos logo comer... # Inuyasha sorriu. Eles foram para a Mc Donald's e lancharam. Assim que todos terminaram, Kagome olhou no relógio do celular e viu que já eram 18:30.

#E aí? Vamos? Já vagabundeamos muito aqui. # Ela guardou o celular no bolso enquanto se levantava. Todos a seguiram. Foram conversando até o carro. Entraram neste na mesma ordem de antes: Kagome e Inuyasha na frente, Miroku e Sango atrás. Kagome desta vez não ligou o som e Inuyasha não abriu a capota. Com todos os vidros fechados, o hanyou ligou o ar condicionado e saíram do shopping.

Ele dirigiu rápido até a casa de Sango, e no percurso todos foram conversando animadamente. Chegaram em frente ao prédio da garota, todos se despediram e ela entrou. Inuyasha fez o contorno e voltou para casa. Estacionou o carro entre o de Sesshoumaru e o da mãe de Kagome, que provavelmente já teriam chegado.

Kagome saiu alegremente do carro e entrou em casa. Chegou na sala, e lá estava o Sesshoumaru, de costas para onde ela estava, conversando com o resto da família.

#SESSHY-KUN!# Gritou pulando nas costas do primo (de consideração) que prontamente a segurou.

#Assim você me deixa surdo, K-chan. # Ele deu um meio sorriso. Kagome era uma das únicas pessoas que conseguiam fazer o youkai sorrir.

#Desculpa... Mas é que eu me empolguei... Sabe como é né?# Ela riu enquanto descia das costas de Sesshoumaru.

#Creio que comeram no shopping e não vão querer jantar... Estou certa?# Perguntou Izayoi. Ela sabia onde eles haviam ido porque Miroku havia deixado um bilhete.

#Se não vamos jantar? Que pergunta boba mamãe... # Respondeu Inuyasha. Kagome riu.

#Eu estou sem fome... Vou pro meu quarto... Tomar um banho e acho que vou ficar por lá mesmo vendo Tv. Tchau. E se eu não descer mais, boa noite. # E foi se dirigindo a escada.

#Ei, Kagome! Espera! Vou subir também. Quero tomar um banho antes da janta. # E acompanhou a prima. Quando chegaram em suas respectivas portas, se despediram e entraram.

Kagome tomou um relaxante banho e colocou uma leve camisola rosa claro. Jogou-se na cama, ligou a televisão e começou a assistir.

OoOoOoOoO

A semana rapidamente se passou. Kikyou todo dia nos intervalos procurava Inuyasha e os dois ficavam. Miroku e Sango também estavam de rolo e Bankotsu continuava alisando terreno com Kagome.

Quinta feira finalmente havia chegado, Inuyasha e Miroku estavam cheios de idéias para o fim de semana prolongado.

#Bom dia turma..# A diretora entrou na sala. #Como vocês sabem que amanhã e semana que vem quase toda é feriado, e eu só estou passando para avisar que na quinta e na sexta (Da outra semana) não haverá aula. Nós emendaremos com o feriado. Só retornaremos as aulas na segunda feira que vem..# Os alunos vibraram e o sinal indicando o fim das aulas logo tocou. Antes que o grupo que eles estavam andando saísse, Miroku reuniu todos.

#Ei! Nós estávamos pensando em ir amanhã para nossa casa em Okinawa (Faz de conta que Okinawa é perto de Tókio ok?) Vocês querem ir?# Perguntou Inuyasha.

#Estávamos pensando em fazer uma festinha de sábado pra domingo #

#Ei! Porque não falaram nada disso pra mim?# Perguntou Kagome indignada.

#Você vai?# Perguntou o hanyou.

#Vou... Fazer o que né?# Ela sorriu

#E vocês?#

#Adoraria. # Respondeu Bankotsu.. #Mas uma pequena dúvida... Como nós vamos?#

#Você tem carro certo?# Bankotsu confirmou com a cabeça. #E quem mais de vocês tem carro?#

#Quase todos nós. #

#Então, o Miroku tem carro também, pode levar alguém. Vocês vêem em qual carro vão, eu encontro com vocês em algum lugar e é só seguir agente até chegar lá. Topam?# Concluiu inuyasha.

#Vamos. Vai ser legal. Nossa casa em Okinawa é tão linda! # Kagome estava com os olhinhos brilhando e Bankotsu não resistiu.

#Nos encontramos que horas?#

#Umas sete e meia... Por ai... Kagome tem seu telefone não é? Eu te ligo se tiver qualquer mudança... #

#Tá certo então. #

#Ei, Kagome... Vai indo pro carro que eu quero falar rapidinho com o Bankotsu. # Inuyasha falou entregando a chave para a prima, que foi sem reclamar.

#Qual foi?#

#Nada demais... Apenas queria que você convidasse algumas de suas amiguinhas... # Inuyasha tinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

#Oh... Sem problemas.. Quantas mais ou menos?#

#Não muitas, se não a Kagome vai ficar enchendo o saco... # Ele fez cara de pensativo. #Umas três ou quatro... # Respondeu Inuyasha.

#E só mais uma perguntinha... #

#Fala. #

#Aonde vamos nos encontrar?# Perguntou Bankotsu, que estava sendo o porta-voz do grupo.

#Você sabe onde é minha casa?#

#Acho que sim... #

#Então nos encontramos lá as sete. Tchau. # Se despediu e foi para o carro, onde Sango, kagome e Miroku já o esperavam.

#Esse final de semana promete. # Inuyasha murmurou baixinho.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Cabooooo.. 21 Pags tb né! Ta mais que ótimo..

E ENTÃO! GOSTARAM!

Ah.. deixe-me responder umas perguntinhas que podem ter surgido na cabecinha de vocês..

Primeira: Eles são primos de sangue mesmo.. Primeiro grau.

Segunda: E o casal é Inu/kag? SIM.. A fic é INU/KAG

Acho que só.

**_HIKARI NAKAO _**

_**PARABENS PRA VOCÊ... NESSA DATA QUERIDA.. MUITAS FELICIDADES.. MUITOS ANOS DE VIDA! **_

_**É miga.. eu sei que já passou meses e meses.. Mas reclame com meu computador.. foi culpa dele, dele e só dele.. hiueauiuaueahuiae.. Tudo bem que com uma parcela de culpa minha.. Pq ele não quebrou sozinho...**_

_**Mas não estou aqui para dizer isso.. Estou apenas para desejar-lhe tuuudo tudoo tudooooo de bom..E que muitos mais aniversários venham.. Te dollo muito viu?**_

_**Vê se pode uma coisa dessas? Você faz aniversário e eu que ganho presente.. MUITO OBRIGADA POR TER CORRIGIDO MINHA FIC..**_

_**Você é demais viu!**_

**_Bom..Apesar de ter sido uma coisa meio pebinha.. Foi o único jeito que eu arrumei pra lhe desejar parabéns (atrasaderrimo) Não sou la muito boa com palavras mas acho que ficou bom.._**

_**UHUIEHUiahuaUIaehiuHEUIEhuHUehhuesHEUHUAIHAIUhaUAEUIHuhi**_

_**Bjuxxx e tudo de bom viu!**_

_**By "-LiNoCa-" ou "-Natsumi Takashi-" Como quiserem.**_


	2. feriadão part 1

**Obs – o carro que eu coloquei não é quatro lugares… É apenas dois, mas imaginem que ele é de quatro porque eu não estou a fim de procurar outro.. ;)**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

#Hunf. A Sango já chegou e a Kagome ainda não desceu… # Reclamava mais uma vez o hanyou.

#Tenha paciência, Inuyasha… # Pediu Sango.

#Virtude que Deus não me deu. # Respondeu suspirando.

#INUYASHAAAA! # Ouviu a prima gritar do andar de cima ao mesmo tempo em que ouvia uma buzina de carro tocar do lado de fora da casa.

#Vai lá fora, Miroku. Eu vou ver o que a Kagome quer. # E foi em direção às escadas. Subiu-as e parou no batente da porta dela.

#O que foi?# Perguntou já imaginando o que seria.

#Minhas malas estão muito pesadas, Inu-kun… Leve-as pra mim… # Pediu fazendo beicinho. O hanyou suspirou, caminhou até as duas malas da garota e as pegou.

#Vamos… # E foi andando em direção às escadas. Logo os dois estavam na sala, que estava vazia. Ouviram buzinas vindas do lado de fora da casa e logo depois estavam lá fora também.

Bankotsu se encontrava encostado em um Allumage Pour C6 preto, com os vidros cem por cento fume, não dando para ver quem tava dentro.

#Bom dia, Kagome. # Ela sorriu meigamente.

#Bom dia, Ban-kun. #

#Já te disseram hoje que você está perfeita?# Kagome ficou com um pouco de vergonha, mas ninguém notou. Ela vestia uma blusa rosa de malha que ia até a metade da barriga e a parte de cima parecia um biquíni, este prendia atrás do pescoço. Usava uma saia jeans nem grande nem curta e uma rasteira preta.

Enquanto os dois conversavam, Inuyasha coloca as malas da prima no carro, ao lado das suas.

#Obrigada. #

#Cadê o Miroku?# Inuyasha, não gostando do rumo da conversa, resolveu interferir.

#Miroku já saiu. Disse que iria na frente com Sango e que ia arrumar algumas coisas lá. Houjo e Kouga, cada um com seus respectivos carros foram seguindo ele. #

#O Suikotsu e o Hiten vão com você aí no carro?# A jovem perguntou.

#Não. Eles não quiseram vir. Sinto muito… #

#Então você está sozinho no carro? Posso ir com você?# Perguntou com os olhinhos brilhando. Inuyasha, se lembrando que Bankotsu não estava sozinho, tratou de interferir mais uma vez, caso contrário Kagome iria obrigá-los a deixar as garotas aqui.

#Mas e eu, Kagome? Grande amiga você é… Ao invés de me fazer companhia, prefere acompanhá-lo… Não sabia que você me considerava tanto assim… # Tentou fingir irritação, mas sabia que a prima o conhecia muito bem para saber que ele estava fingindo.

#Ai, Inu-kun… Pode ir parando com todo esse drama. Você nunca se importou em ir sozinho… #

#Mas agora eu estou me importando. Não dizem que pra tudo tem uma primeira vez? Pois a minha chegou. # Ele sorriu e foi puxando-a em direção ao seu quarto. #NOS VEMOS LÁ, BANKOTSU. E DIRIGA RÁPIDO, PORQUE GARANTO QUE VAI SER DIFICIL MANTER O MESMO RITMO QUE EU. # Inuyasha gritou provocando o amigo.

#É O QUE VEREMOS, INUYASHA. # Os dois riram. Bankotsu entrou no carro, o ligou e esperou que o hanyou fizesse o mesmo.

No carro ao lado os dois estavam calados. Inuyasha estava conferindo a gasolina enquanto Kagome procurava algum CD no porta CD's.

Passando para a primeira macha, o hanyou deu a partida, sendo seguido pelo carro preto.

#Vamos ouvindo Nickelback, viu, Inu-kun?#

#Como se eu tivesse algum poder sobre esse som, não é, Kagome?# A jovem riu. Sempre que saia com ele era ela quem colocava os CD's e que 'comandava' o som. O silêncio reinou no carro. Kagome pensava em algum assunto que pudesse puxar, afinal de contas odiava ficar calada e o hanyou havia percebido isso.

#Você vai ficar com o Bankotsu?# Era o único assunto que viera a sua mente.

#O que?# Perguntou de volta. Tinha entendido a pergunta, mas era costume mandar repetir.

#Você entendeu. Vai ou não?#

#Posso saber o porquê dessa pergunta? Eu e o Ban-kun somos apenas amigos… # Pelo menos na visão dela sim.

#Pois acho que pra ele você é mais que isso… # Ele falava sem encará-la, afinal de contas tinha que prestar atenção no trânsito. Estavam perto de sair de Tóquio.

#Claro que não-#

#Não se faça de lerda, Kagome. Eu sei que você não é. Vai ficar ou não? É uma resposta tão simples… # Inuyasha falou com um leve tom de irritação. Primeiro porque Kagome estava tentando enrolá-lo e segundo não queria que a prima ficasse com Bankotsu, assim como nunca quis que Kagome tivesse ficado com nenhum garoto.

#Para ser sincera estava evitando pensar nisso… Eu sei que alguma hora o Bankotsu vai pedir e eu vou ficar sem saber o que responder… # Ela riu constrangida.

#Você quer?# Perguntou torcendo para que a resposta fosse não. Sempre tinha sido possessivo com ela. Tentaria não interferir caso ela quisesse ficar com ele, mas iria se roer de ciúmes, ah, se iria. Por um segundo lembrou-se do quase beijo dos dois e sentiu seu sangue esquentar. Respirou fundo tentando se acalmar. Ela era sua prima, não podia sentir aquelas coisas.

#Não sei… # Ela finalmente tinha respondido. #Mudando de assunto, sonhei com você esta noite, sabia, Inu-kun?# Ela comentou com um lindo sorriso na face. Ele olhou-a e sorriu de volta.

#Posso saber o que?#

#Não sei. # Uma gota se formou na cabeça dele.

#Faz um esforço e tenta lembrar. #

#Ok. # Ouve alguns minutos de silencio. #Hum… Lembrei alguns pedaços… Lembro que nós estávamos na praia passeando e vendo o pôr-do-sol.. Hum… O que mais?# Se perguntou fazendo força para lembrar. Fechou os olhos e aos poucos o sonho foi passando como um filme em sua mente.

_Eles andaram um pouco mais e sentaram-se na areia para apreciar o lindo pôr-do-sol daquele lugar. Kagome vestia apenas a parte de cima do biquíni e em baixo usava uma curta saia de praia e o biquíni, já o Inuyasha estava com um short estilo surfista e uma blusa regata. _

_#É tão lindo… # Ela murmurou enquanto apoiava a cabeça no ombro do hanyou._

_#Concordo… # Mas ele se referia a ela #Kagome?# Ela o encarou.  
_

_#Que?# Perguntou corada pelo fato de estarem próximos demais. Sentiu-o acariciar carinhosamente sua face e fechou os olhos aproveitando melhor a carícia. Abriu um pequeno sorriso, ainda sem abrir os olhos, foi quando sentiu algo quente e úmido cobrir-lhe os lábios. Seu coração acelerou e automaticamente ela sentiu dificuldade em respirar. Parecia que o ar estava faltando nos pulmões e logo se via obrigada a respirar mais forte. _

_Inuyasha passou o braço por sua cintura e puxou-a mais, querendo que ela correspondesse ao beijo. Sentiu a língua dele pedindo passagem para aprofundar o contato e apenas relaxou, entreabrindo os lábios e correspondendo ao beijo, que começou calmo e logo se tornou sedento e voraz. O hanyou se sentiu satisfeito quando ela respondeu. _

_Aos poucos foi empurrando-a para trás, para que ficasse deitada, coisa que ela fez sem protestar. Afastou-se um pouco apenas para admirá-la sob a luz fraca do sol. Ela era perfeita._

_Ele estava semi-deitado em cima da jovem, que apenas sorria. Voltou a mão para o rosto e foi descendo-a, acariciando o pescoço, mas logo passou por este. Desceu esta pelo ombro, pelo braço e parou na cintura dela. Sorriu e sussurrou.  
_

_#Eu amo você, Kagome… # E voltou a beijá-la ainda mais apaixonadamente que antes. _

_Kagome acariciou as orelhinhas de cachorro dele enquanto os lábios e as mãos do seu querido Inuyasha passeava pelo seu corpo. Aos poucos as peças de roupa foram diminuindo e o contato entre os corpos aumentando. Foi aí que…_

Ela tinha acordado. Aquela manhã havia acordado assustada, ofegante, com o coração acelerado e o pior de tudo: excitada. Tinha sonhado que dormira com seu primo, sentia nojo de si mesma. Agora sabia o motivo de ter acordado daquele jeito.

Inuyasha chamou-a mais uma vez e nada. Kagome se encontrava com os olhos arregalados, o coração acelerado, ofegante e estava suando. Ela parecia estar em um sonho, já que seus olhos não piscavam e ele podia sentir um fraco cheiro de desespero vindo dela.

#VAMOS, KAGOME! RESPONDA! # Sacudiu-a levemente e ela acordou. Assim que percebeu que a mão do primo estava em seu braço se afastou do toque. #O que foi?# Perguntou temente. Tinha se espantado quando ela fugiu de seu toque.

#Hã? Nada… #

#Vamos, K-chan… Responda… # Pediu tentando tocá-la e mais uma vez ela fugiu do toque.

#Já disse, Inuyasha… Não foi nada… # Ele suspirou.

#Tudo bem… Não vou insistir… # Fez uma pausa. #Lembrou-se do sonho?# Perguntou achando que estava mudando de assunto, mas sentiu Kagome ficar ainda mais tensa.

#Não… # Mentiu.

#Não mesmo?# Ele tinha notado que o nervosismo dela tinha haver com aquele sonho.

#Já disse que não. Se não confia em mim não posso fazer nada. # O hanyou resolveu se calar. Sim, estava preocupado, mas sabia que hora ou outra ela contaria pra ele, pelo menos era o que esperava.

OoOoOoOoO

#Finalmente chegamos. # Inuyasha exclamou enquanto se espreguiçava, afinal de contas ficar sentado três horas e meia, dirigindo e ainda calado cansava. Depois daquele momento, tudo o que Kagome fez foi aumentar o volume do som e ficar calada o percurso inteiro. Chegaram mais ou menos ao meio dia.

#Até que enfim vocês chegaram… Já não agüentava ficar aqui sozinha… # Sango chegou no local. Foi nesse momento que três garotas desceram do carro do Bankotsu: Kagura, Kikyou e Kanna. Kagome e Sango arregalaram os olhos.

#O que essas… O que essas… # Kagome estava visivelmente vermelha de raiva. Olhou para Bankotsu #O que elas estão fazendo aqui?# Perguntou tentando manter a calma.

#Não olhe pra mim! Foi seu primo que mandou trazê-las. # Ela olhou para Inuyasha espumando de ódio, e nesse momento esqueceu que estava com vergonha dele. Ouve um suspiro vindo do hanyou e antes que Kagome começasse o show ele segurou-a pelo braço e a levou para dentro. Subiu as escadas com ela calada ainda e entrou no segundo quarto da parede direita, que era o dele. Trancou a porta ao passar.

#Temos que conversar, certo?# Inuyasha se encostou na porta enquanto Kagome se sentava em sua cama.

#Sou toda ouvidos. #

#Sabe como é, né, K-chan… Chegasse aqui você iria ficar com o Bankotsu, a Sango com o Miroku, daí eu, o Houjo e o Kouga ficaríamos chupando dedo… #

#E daí? Quantas vezes eu não já fiquei 'chupando dedo'? Você ficar com ela no colégio tudo bem, porque daí é ela lá e eu cá, mas trazer ela pra nossa casa para eu ter que conviver uma semana inteirinha com essa vagabunda? Não mesmo! Você parece que faz de propósito. Sabe que eu não gosto da Kikyou e-#

#Não sabia que você não gosta dela… #

#Não? Ah! Conta outra, né? Até o ser mais idiota desse mundo sabe que eu odeio a Kikyou. #

#E posso saber por quê?# Ele perguntou com um meio sorriso na face.

#Por quê? Oras, por que… # Ela fez uma pausa. Não sabia por que odiava Kikyou, mas sabia que odiava. #AH! Isso não importa! O que importa é que eu odeio! #

#Agora não posso fazer nada. Ela já está aqui. # Kagome ficou vermelha de raiva.

#Pois então avise a essa sua puta que se ela chega a menos de 5 metros de distância de mim eu quebro a cara dela e avise pela Sango também. # Deu uma leve piscadela com um dos olhos e foi seguindo em direção a porta, quando uma mão segurando seu pulso a impediu.

#Ainda não terminamos de conversar. # Ele a encarou sério e o coração de Kagome acelerou quando lembrou-se do sonho. Seu rosto esquentou.

#Não temos nada o que conversar. Deixe-me ir… #.

#NÃO!# Falou com a voz mais alta. #Você sabe que eu odeio quando brigamos… E ainda mais quando brigamos sem eu ter feito nada ou saber o que fiz… Vamos, fale. # Ele a puxou mais pra perto e, ainda encarando-a, esperou uma resposta.

#Não faz isso comigo, Inuyasha… por favor… # Ela pediu com a voz mole e um tanto sensual na opinião do hanyou. Ao perceber a proximidade, inconscientemente ele foi se aproximando. Kagome sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo quando sentiu a respiração dele perto de seu rosto. Estava completamente entregue. Olhos fechados e lábios entreabertos, apenas esperando para serem tomados pelos lábios do primo. Sim, do primo. Como se acordasse, ela levantou a mão com força e deu um belo tapa no rosto do hanyou. Ele a olhou espantado.

A jovem tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

#Nunca mais encoste em mim, seu monstro… Está me ouvindo? NUNCA MAIS! EU TENHO NOJO DE VOCÊ, INUYASHA! # E correu para a porta. Se embaraçou ao tentar abrir a porta, mas logo conseguiu e correu para o seu quarto, se trancando neste.

OoOoOoOoO

Inuyasha sentou na cama abismado. Levou uma mão ao local que fora atingido. A bochecha ardia graças ao tapa que levara. Mas não era isso que mais doía, e sim as palavras ditas pela prima antes de sair. Aquelas palavras o atingiram diretamente no peito. Preferia levar mil facadas ao ouvir aquelas palavras, ainda mais ditas por Kagome. Abaixou a cabeça e tentou pensar no que havia feito, mas nada vinha em sua cabeça. Levantou-se decidido, iria tirar essa história a limpo com Kagome.

Saiu do quarto e foi caminhando pelo corredor em direção ao dela. O cheiro de lágrimas ia aumentando a cada passo que ele dava. Parou em frente à porta do quarto da prima e ouviu claramente os soluços dela. Se bem a conhecia, neste momento ela deveria estar jogada na cama aos prantos. Ele suspirou. Esperaria que a jovem se acalmasse mais para depois conversarem.

OoOoOoOoO

#Bom… A dispensa está muito bem abastecida, tem comida para um mês ali dentro… # Miroku ia narrando. Todos se encontravam na sala ouvindo, exceto Kagome. Inuyasha só marcava presença com o corpo, já que a mente estava alguns degraus acima. Em um quarto, especificamente. #Os quartos de visita já estão arrumados. São quatro quartos, daí vocês se dividem. # Miroku continuava informando. #Sango vai dormir no meu quarto e-#

#Quem disse que eu vou dormir no seu quarto?# Sango perguntou indignada.

#Ah, Sangozinha… Deixa disso… # Os dois ficaram discutiram enquanto os grupinhos se formavam na casa para conversarem também.

#Ei, Inuyasha… # Bankotsu chamou. #Inuyasha?# Nada. #INUYASHA! # O silêncio reinou na sala e o rapaz apenas sorriu sem graça.

#O que foi?# Perguntou finalmente o hanyou.

#O que foi? Eu que tinha que perguntar isso, não acha? Você e a Kagome sobem e depois de um tempo você desse todo avoado… Cadê a Kagome?# Ele suspirou.

#Ta no quarto dela… # Disse já se levantando. Saiu da sala e foi para a área da piscina.

Aproximou-se do cercado que havia lá. O acesso à praia era por ali. Tinha que descer a escada, já que havia um despenhadeiro separando a casa da praia. Ele apenas se vislumbrou com a linda paisagem. Normalmente ele a admirava junto com Kagome, mas agora estavam brigados.

#A vista daqui a cada ano que passa fica ainda mais bela, não acha?# Sim era ela! O coração do hanyou estava a mil, mas tudo que ele fez foi olhá-la friamente e depois voltar a admirar a paisagem. Kagome abaixou a cabeça. #Me desculpe, Inuyasha… # Pediu com voz de choro. Não conseguia segurar as lágrimas. Ela sentou no chão encostou-se no cercado e continuou a chorar.

#Desculpar? Quem deveria se desculpar era eu. Desculpe por estar do seu lado, afinal de contas, você agora deve estar com nojo disso tudo. # Ele queria desculpá-la, mas seu orgulho ferido iria atrapalhar um pouco.

#Me perdoe, Inu-kun… Eu não queria ter dito aquilo… Eu estava com raiva… Não devia ter dito aquelas coisas… Eu não tenho nojo de você… # Dizia entre lágrimas.

#Tivesse pensado nisso antes de falar. # E foi saindo.

#Não… Inuyasha… # Ela levantou-se correu até ele e o abraçou pela cintura. #Não faz isso comigo, Inu-kun… Você sabe que eu errei e-#.

#Eu até posso te perdoar. # Um sorriso brotou na face dela. #Mas com uma condição. # O sorriso se fechou. Até já sabia o que o primo pediria. #Conte-me. # Disse apenas.

#Contar o que?#

#O sonho. O que houve no carro? O que houve de tão grave para que fizesse você me dizer coisas horríveis?# Ela abaixou a cabeça. Não queria contar. Não tinha coragem de contar. Ele suspirou. #Tenho mais o que fazer… # E mais uma vez deu as costas à Kagome.

#Inuyasha?# Chamou com a voz fraca. O hanyou apenas parou e esperou que ela falasse. #Desculpe… # Sussurrou. Ele suspirou e voltou para casa. Kagome, ajoelhada ao chão chorou ainda mais. Limpou um pouco das lágrimas, se levantou e foi em direção ao portão que dava acesso a praia. Abriu-o e desceu. (Ela estava descalça) Assim que seus pés tocaram a areia, uma pequena lágrima escorreu de seu rosto. Não queria ficar brigada com o Inuyasha… Não iria conseguir. Nunca haviam brigado daquele jeito e temia que seu primo não falasse mais com ela. Sabia muito bem que Inuyasha era homem de palavra… Quando fala algo não costuma voltar atrás. Andou mais um pouco e se sentou na areia. O sol de meio dia ainda estava forte, mas ela não ligava.

Afundando a cabeça nos joelhos ela voltou a chorar.

#Você fica mais bela sorrindo, Kagome… # Ela levantou a cabeça e viu um pequeno lenço branco estendido em sua direção. Sorriu fracamente e o aceitou.

#Obrigada, Bankotsu… #

#Quer desabafar? É sempre bom nessas horas… # Ele sentou-se ao lado dela.

#Não é tão fácil assim… # Mais algumas lágrimas caíram.

#Eu garanto que te fará se sentir melhor… # .

#Eu não tenho coragem… Desculpe, Ban-kun… # O rapaz passou carinhosamente o braço pelos ombros de Kagome e a puxou, fazendo com que sua cabeça ficasse apoiada em seu ombro.

#Dizem que chorar faz bem, e que é sempre bom ter um ombro amigo pra isso. # Ele falava com um meigo sorriso na face. #Chore o quanto quiser. # Sussurrou. Kagome apenas obedeceu.

OoOoOoOoO

Do alto do despenhadeiro, um hanyou, ainda triste, olhava o casal na praia. Havia pedido a Bankotsu que fosse falar com a prima. Odiava vê-la chorar, ainda mais quando o causador das lágrimas era ele. Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e olhou pra traz para dar de cara com Miroku.

#Não fique assim, Inuyasha… Logo vocês se ajeitam… # O hanyou suspirou.

#Espero… # E voltou a olhar para o casal. Tomou um choque ao ver a cena. Seu coração se apertou no peito. Por que sentira aquela dor? Aquele não era o primeiro cara que Kagome beijava.

Deu um meio rosnado e saiu do local, não gostando do que via.

OoOoOoOoO

#Ban-kun… # Kagome sussurrou fazendo-o encará-la.

#Diga, querida… # Um leve tom de vermelho tingiu o rosto da morena, mas ainda assim ela se aproximou e colou os lábios nos dele. Bankotsu ficou surpreso, já que não imaginava que ela fosse beijá-lo.

Quando não teve resposta, Kagome se afastou constrangida.

#Desculpe, eu-# Foi puxada de surpresa. Os lábios tomaram os seus em um beijo voraz. Ela correspondeu na mesma intensidade. Se separaram um pouco e a jovem sorriu. Ela agora se sentia melhor. Pouco, mas se sentia. Pelo menos a dor que tinha se apossado de seu peito sumira um pouco. Aquele beijo tinha feito as coisas voltarem pros seus devidos lugares. O que era realidade se fixou e o que era fantasia também.

#Preciso fazer uma coisa. Obrigada por tudo… # Deu um leve beijo nos lábios dele e correu escada acima.

Assim que chegou ao último degrau, se jogou no chão, cansada. Respirou fundo algumas vezes e logo se levantou, voltando a correr atrás à procura de seu primo. Procurou na sala, mas ele não estava lá. Deduziu que estivesse em seu quarto arrumando as roupas e correu para este.

#O que quer aqui?# Perguntou frio sem ao menos se virar.

#Conversar. # Falou enquanto se sentava na cama do primo. #Você sabe como eu odeio ficar brigada com você… # .

#Hum… # Fez como se mandasse-a prosseguir.

#Eu… vou contar o… sonho… # Disse pausadamente, demonstrando que tinha medo de continuar.

#Estou ouvindo… # Kagome suspirou.

#Bom… Tem que contar detalhes?# Perguntou tentando enrolar.

#Apenas conte o que te fez ficar com raiva de mim. #

#Tudo bem. # Respirou fundo e falou de uma vez só #EuSonheiQueAgenteDormiuJuntoNaPraia. #

#Que?#

#Eu… sonhei… que… AgenteDormiuJuntoNaPraia. #

#O QUE?#

#Que a gente dormiu junto na praia. #

#Dormiu? E o que tem demais agente dormir junto?# Kagome se irritou.

#A GENTE TRANSOU NA DROGA DA PRAIA! # Inuyasha arregalou os olhos. Após uns minutos estático, ele começou a rir, fazendo com que a prima o olhasse indignada. #Porque você ta rindo?# Não ouve resposta, o hanyou apenas continuou rindo. Os olhos da jovem se encheram de lágrimas. "_Como fui idiota em ter vindo contar isso a ele…_" Uma pequena lágrima escorreu quando ela se virou pronta para sair daquele quarto, mas algo segurando-lhe o pulso mais uma vez a impediu. Sem falar nada, Inuyasha a puxou e deu-lhe um forte abraço.

#Não acredito que você ficou com raiva de mim por causa disso… # Sussurrou.

#Não fiquei com raiva… Apenas com vergonha… # Kagome sussurrou de volta com a cabeça encostada no peito másculo do primo. #Fui uma tola, não fui?# Perguntou com a voz fraca e ainda chorando.

#Sim… Você foi… # O hanyou murmurou no ouvido da prima enquanto acariciava-lhe carinhosamente os cabelos. #Mas isso não importa mais, não é mesmo? Melhor esquecermos essa história. Qualquer um sabe que não passa e que nunca vai passar de um sonho. # Afastou-se dela e sorriu.

#Já disse que te amo hoje, Inu-kun?# Pulou nos braços do primo e o abraçou fortemente.

#Avise ao Bankotsu que se ele te fizer sofrer ele é um cara morto. # Kagome riu.

#Pode deixar. Bom, vou arrumar minhas coisas e deixar você terminar. Até mais tarde. # Deu um beijo no rosto do hanyou e se retirou. Inuyasha trancou a porta após ela ter ido. Jogou-se na cama e passou a pensar sobre o sonho. Fechou os olhos e tentou materializá-lo em sua cabeça. Ela tinha contado inicialmente que eles estavam na praia passeando e vendo o pôr-do-sol. Começou a imaginar o sonho.

_Pararam e sentaram-se como sempre faziam quando passeavam pela praia para ver o pôr-do-sol. Passou o braço pelo ombro dela e a puxou mais para si. Kagome apenas apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro. Como sua audição era apurada, pode ouvir o coração da jovem batendo mais forte. _

_#Vamos tomar banho?# Ela perguntou já de pé e tirando a blusa que usava. #Não vai vir, Inu-kun?# Perguntou, mas o hanyou estava admirado demais para falar alguma coisa. Já havia visto a prima de biquíni diversas vezes, mas agora, não sabia por que, parecia tão diferente… Estava mais irresistível do que nunca. Tirou a saia e correu para a água. Inuyasha, não querendo ficar para trás, tirou a camisa e correu atrás da prima. Entrou na água e nadou com facilidade até Kagome. O bom é que aquela praia não tinha ondas. Assim que a alcançou, puxou-a pela cintura, fazendo com que o corpo feminino batesse com tudo contra seu corpo e uma incontrolável vontade de beijá-la se apossasse de si. Kagome sorriu carinhosamente enquanto passava os braços pelo pescoço do hanyou. Timidamente se aproximou e tocou-lhe os lábios. Inuyasha ficou estático e acabou não correspondendo. A jovem se afastou completamente corada. _

_#Desculpe-me… Não devia ter feito isso….Não sei com que estava na cabeça e-# Foi calada pelos lábios do primo que tomaram os seus em um ardente beijo. Pegou-a no colo e foi caminhando lentamente em direção à areia, aproveitando ao máximo o beijo. O gosto que aqueles lábios tinham eram milhões de vezes melhor do que já pôde imaginar e aquilo o estava enlouquecendo. Chegou na areia e deitou-a nesta, deitando-se por cima logo após._

_#Eu amo você, Inu-kun… # Ela sussurrou com a voz mole. #Me faça sua… # Tudo que o hanyou fez foi sorrir e seguir beijando-a. O contato entre os corpos foi crescendo, as roupas diminuindo e os dois se amaram à luz daquele fim de tarde. _

Abriu a contra gosto os olhos. Era errado, mas por incrível que pareça ele queria que aquele sonho virasse realidade. Parou por um momento. Deu um forte tapa em si mesmo. "_Idiota. O que você acha que está pensando? Idiota, mil vezes idiota! Ela é sua prima… Sangue do seu sangue… Praticamente sua irmã… Você não pode pensar, nem sentir essas coisas. Não pela Kagome…"_ Ele suspirou. Olhou pra baixo e constatou que precisava de um banho gelado. E muito gelado.

OoOoOoOoOoO

A tarde se passou com arrumações e mais arrumações. Cada um arrumou suas roupas em seus respectivos quartos, mas isso foi no começinho desta. O resto da tarde eles arrumaram a praia. Pra que? Isso mesmo. Um luau! Colocaram uma mesa onde colocariam comida, arrumaram pedaços de madeira e fizeram uma pequena fogueira no centro de uma roda, onde eles ficariam sentados. Haviam subido para se arrumar a pouco mais de uma hora. Já havia algumas pessoas na sala esperando, enquanto outras, especificamente as garotas, ainda se arrumavam.

#Espero que valha a pena esperá-las… # Murmurou Miroku entediado. Kikyou, Kagura e Kanna foram as primeiras a descer. Kikyou vestia minissaia branca, semi-transparente, dando para ver o pequeno biquíni vermelho que usava. Estava com uma blusa também vermelha com um generoso decote em 'v'. Kagura também usava uma minissaia, só que preta e uma blusa vinho com um decote quadrado. Já Kanna estava com uma saia acima do joelho rodada azul e uma blusa branca de alças.

#Wow… Não é que valeu a pena esperar?# Miroku falou mais uma vez, mas não estava interessado nelas e sim na sua Sangozinha. Já Inuyasha estava numa expectativa tão grande pela descida de Kagome que nem percebeu as garotas na sala. Percebera muito menos que Kikyou havia se sentado insinuantemente ao seu lado. Esperaram mais um pouco e logo Sango desceu alegando ter cansado de esperar a Kagome. Esta vestia uma bermuda lilás com flores brancas, a bermuda era estilo surfista. Estava com uma blusa de alças rocha.

#Ah, que saco… Aquela lerda vai levar um século para descer… # Kikyou reclamou.

#Lerda? Quem você pensa que é para falar assim da Kagome?# Inuyasha havia finalmente notado a garota ali. Kikyou o encarou espantada. #Meça muito bem suas palavras antes de falar mal da minha prima. Pelo menos na minha frente. # Falou irritado, fazendo a cara da garota ir ao chão.

#Nós poderíamos ir descendo… # Houjo sugeriu.

#Concordo. # Kanna e Kagura.

#Podem ir indo. Eu espero a Kagome. # Inuyasha disse por fim. Cada um pegou algum prato de comida ou uma garrafa de bebida no congelador e desceu. As bebidas alcoólicas já estavam lá em baixo.

Havia ficado apenas Inuyasha para esperá-la. Ele se acomodou melhor no sofá e se perguntou como a prima estaria vestida. Estava com ódio de si mesmo. Tinha passado a tarde inteira pensando no sonho e em Kagome… E aquilo não era bom.

#Inu-kun? Você está aí?# Acordou com uma doce voz o chamando. Kagome sorriu ao perceber que o primo havia 'acordado' mas este sumiu quando o viu ficar estático mais uma vez.

Inuyasha não conseguia se mover, muito menos falar algo. Nunca havia visto a prima tão perfeita. Um anjo em forma de gente. Como nunca percebera tamanha perfeição antes? Se perguntou. Ela vestia um vestido branco estilo hippie. Este era tomara-que-caia e ia até os joelhos. Por debaixo do vestido estava com um biquíni rosa claro, quase branco, mas era só a parte de baixo. Os cabelos estavam soltos e ela havia colocado um brinco simples, também branco. Estava o verdadeiro anjo.

#INU-KUN! ACORDA! # Kagome gritava enquanto sacudia o primo. Uma gota se formou na face dele. Ao ver que ela não havia percebido que ele tinha 'acordado', uma idéia lhe veio à mente.

#BUUUHH! # A jovem deu um pulo pra trás e caiu de bunda, com uma mão no peito para tentar amenizar o susto. Inuyasha começou a rir freneticamente.

#Chato… # Ela se levantou e sentou ao lado do primo. #Porque não desceu com os outros?# Quis saber.

#Oh… Desculpe por ter te esperado. Tudo bem. Você sobe, aí eu vou embora e você desce, tudo bem?# Ele se fez de irritado e levantou do sofá.

#É BRINCADEIRA, Inu-kun… # O abraçou pela cintura e o puxou de volta, fazendo com que ele ficasse sentado em seu colo.

#Você é louca, garota… # O rapaz riu.

#Inuyasha? Você engordou? Está muito pesado… Precisa fazer um regime. #

#Você que é fraca demais… # .

#Fraca? Eu? Hunf.… Quer apostar quanto que eu te bato e vai doer? #

#Outro dia nós vemos isso. Lembra que estão nos esperando lá em baixo? # Ela fez um biquinho fofo.

#Ficou com medo, Inu-kun?# Riu alto. #É melhor assim mesmo… pra você saber quem manda. # Piscou para o primo que apenas suspirou.

#Tudo bem, Kagome… Outro dia você me mostra que pode me bater. # Sorriu pra ela, que riu. #Vamos?# Perguntou pegando seu violão e mais um extra.

#Vamos sim. # Ela pegou o próprio violão e foi seguindo o hanyou até a saída da casa. Trancou esta assim que passou.

Quando chegaram lá em baixo, Houjo, Kouga, Miroku e Sango estavam terminando de arrumar as comidas enquanto Kikyou, Kagura e Kanna estavam apenas olhando eles trabalharem.

#Inu-kun… Você demorou a descer… # Kikyou falou enquanto se aproximava do rapaz e de Kagome. Esta quando viu Kikyou se aproximando tratou logo de ir até onde Sango estava.

#K-chan? Você está magnífica! # Saudou Bankotsu, segurando-a pela cintura e dando um carinhoso selinho nela.

#Você também ta lindo, Ban-kun. # De longe, um hanyou, que tentava fazer uma humana desgrudar dele, olhava a cena não muito feliz.

#Poxa, Inu-kun… Desde que chegamos aqui você está me ignorando… Posso saber o que está acontecendo?# A jovem morena perguntou.

#Não é nada, Kikyou… Apenas estou confuso… # Empurrou a garota e foi se juntar ao grupo.

#Acabamos! Quem quiser pode comer. # Informou Sango.

#Não quero comer. Quero cantar. O que acham?# Foi a vez de Kagome se pronunciar já pegando seu violão. Enquanto isso Houjo acendia a fogueira.

#Vamos. # Inuyasha a apoiou, afinal de contas adorava tocar violão. Ele há alguns anos, havia ensinado a prima a tocar.. Esta tocava perfeitamente bem. Pegou se violão também e deu o outro à Miroku. Todos se dirigiram ao circulo ao redor da fogueira e se sentaram na seguinte ordem: Inuyasha, Kagome, Bankotsu, Sango, Miroku, Kagura, Kouga, Kanna e Kikyou, que fechava o círculo ao lado de Inuyasha.

Kagome começou a tocar a introdução de uma música e logo foi acompanhada pelo primo e pelo irmão.

_**Can't you see that it's just raining **Você não consegue ver que está chovendo?_

**_There ain't no need to go outside_** _Não há necessidade de ir lá fora_

Todos reconheceram a música quando Kagome começou a cantar suavemente. Aos poucos todos foram acompanhando.

_**But baby, you hardly even notice **Mas baby, Você quase nunca nota_

_**When I try to show you this song **Quando eu tento te mostrar essa canção_

_**It's meant to keep you **Foi feita para evitar_

_**From doin' what you're supposed to **que você faça o que deve fazer_

_**Like wakin' up too early **Como acordar muito cedo_

_**Maybe we could sleep in **Talvez agente pudesse dormir mais_

_**I'll make you banana pancakes **Eufarei panquecas de banana para você_

_**Pretend like it's the weekend now **Faça de conta que é fim de semana agora_

_**And we could pretend it all the time **Nós poderiamos fingir isso o tempo todo_

_**Can't you see that it's just raining **Você não percebe que está chovendo?_

_**There ain't no need to go outside **Não há necessidade de ir lá fora_

_**But just maybe, hala ka ukulele **Mas talvez 'hala ka ukulele'_

_**Mama made a baby **Mamãe fez um bebê_

_**I really don't mind the practice **Realmente não se importa de praticar_

_**Because you're my little lady **Porque você é minha pequena senhorita_

_**Lady, lady love me **Senhorita, senhorita me ame_

Banana Pancakes de Jack Johnson era uma das músicas que Kagome mais gostava de tocar. Para ser mais sincera ela amava todas as músicas deste cantor, e sabia tocar quase todas.

**_Because I love to lay here lazy _** _Porque amo deitar aqui com preguiça_

_**We could close the curtains **Nós poderiamos fechar as cortinas_

_**Pretend like there's no world outside **Fingir que não há nenhum mundo lá fora_

_**And we could pretend that all the time **Nós poderiamos fingir isso o tempo todo_

_Can't** you see that it's just raining **Você não percebe que está chovendo?_

_**There ain't no need to go outside **Não há necessidade de ir lá fora_

_**Ain't no need, ain't no need **Não há necessidade, Não há necessidade_

_**Can't you see, can't you see **Você não percebe? Você não percebe?_

_**Rain all day and I don't mind **Chove o dia inteiro mas eu não ligo_

_**The telephone singing, ringing, it's too early **Mas o telefone está tocando e tocando_

_**Don't pick it up **É muito cedo, não atenda_

_**We don't need to **Nós não precisamos_

_**We got everything we need right here **Nós temos tudo que precisamos aqui_

_**And everything we need is enough **É tudo que precisamos é suficiente_

_**It's just so easy **É tão facil_

_**When the whole world fits inside of your arms **Quando o mundo inteiro cabe em seus braços_

_**Do we really need to pay attention to the alarm **Agente realmente precisa prestar atenção no alarme?_

_**Wake up slow, wake up slow **Acorde devagarinho..Acorde devagarinho_

Inuyasha cantava pensando em cada palavra da musica. Queria poder esquecer o mundo lá fora.

_**But baby, you hardly even notice **Mas baby, Você quase nunca nota_

_**When I try to show you this song **Quando eu tento te mostrar essa canção_

_**It's meant to keep you **Foi feita para evitar_

_**From doin' what you're supposed to **que você faça o que deve fazer_

_**Like wakin' up too early **Como acordar muito cedo_

_**Maybe we could sleep in **Talvez agente pudesse dormir mais_

_**I'll make you banana pancakes **Eufarei panquecas de banana para você_

_**Pretend like there's no world outside **Fingir que não há nenhum mundo lá fora_

_**And we could pretend that all the time **Nós poderiamos fingir isso o tempo todo_

_Can't** you see that it's just raining **Você não percebe que está chovendo?_

_**There ain't no need to go outside **Não há necessidade de ir lá fora_

A música havia acabado e logo Kagome puxou outra do mesmo cantor, porém essa Miroku e Inuyasha não sabiam tocar e mais ninguém sabia cantar. Todos pararam para ouvi-la cantar. Esta estava tão concentrada na música que não havia percebido que só ela tocava e cantava. (Ela está cantando em inglês, mas vou colocar só a tradução ok? Leiam).

_**Não há uma combinação de palavras **_

_**que eu poderia colocar no verso de um cartão postal**_

_**Nenhuma canção que eu poderia cantar**_

_**mas eu poderia tentar pelo seu coração**_

_**nossos sonhos, eles são feitos de coisas reais**_

_**assim como uma caixa de sapato cheio de fotografias**_

_**com um tom de sépia do amor**_

_**Amor é a resposta**_

_**pelo menos para a maioria das questões no meu coração**_

_**Por que estamos aqui?**_

_**E para onde vamos?**_

_**E por que é tão difícil?**_

_**Não é sempre fácil e às vezes a vida pode ser enganadora**_

_**Vou te dizer uma coisa**_

_**é sempre melhor quando nós estamos juntos**_

Ela cantava de olhos fechados, pois estava pensando em uma pessoa especificamente. Sim! Cantava aquela musica para seu querido hanyou.

_**É sempre melhor quando nós estamos juntos**_

_**Yeah, nós olharemos para as estrelas quando estivermos juntos**_

_**Bem, é sempre melhor quando nós estamos juntos**_

_**Yeah, é sempre melhor quando nós estamos juntos**_

Inuyasha refletia sobre cada palavra dita pela prima. Lembrou-se do _sonho_ e seu coração bateu mais rápido. Como se estivesse em um filme, todas as lembranças que ele tinha de Kagome foram passando em sua mente e de longe ele podia ouvir a graciosa voz da prima

_**E todos esses momentos podem encontrar**_

_**um caminho para meus sonhos à noite**_

**_Mas eu sei que eles terão ido embora quando a luz da manhã cantar_**

_**ou trazem coisas novas para amanhã à noite, você verá**_

**_que eles terão ido embora também, muitas coisas eu tenho que fazer_**

_**Mas se todos esses sonhos encontrarem **_

_**um caminho para a minha cena do dia a dia**_

_**Eu teria a impressão que eu estava em algum lugar no meio**_

_**Com apenas dois, só eu e você, não há muita coisa para fazermos**_

_**ou lugares que devemos estar**_

**_nós sentaremos embaixo da árvore de manga_**.

_**Yeah, é sempre melhor quando nós estamos juntos**_

_**Nós estamos em algum lugar no meio, juntos**_

_**Bem, é sempre melhor quando nós estamos juntos**_

_**Yeah, é sempre melhor quando nós estamos juntos**_

Lembrou-se de cada momento bons e ruins que já haviam passado juntos. Lembrou das diversas vezes que havia brigado com a jovem por causa dos namorados desta. Lembrou dos sorrisos que trocavam, dos olhares…

Naquele momento, Inuyasha percebeu algo que nunca havia sentido por ninguém antes…

**_Eu acredito em lembranças, elas parecem tão bonitas quando eu durmo_**

_**E quando eu acordo, você está tão bonita dormindo ao meu lado**_

_**Mas não há muito tempo**_

_**E não há, nenhuma canção que eu poderia cantar**_

_**E não há uma combinação de palavras que eu poderia dizer**_

_**Mas mesmo assim vou dizer uma coisa**_

_**É sempre melhor quando nós estamos juntos**_

Estava apaixonado.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**AEWW.. MAIS UM CAPITULO..**

**Fui rápida? Espero que sim..**

**Gostaram? Espero que sim também.. kkkkkk**

**Nossa..Estou tão feliz.. 16 reviews.. Que emocionante..**

**Obrigada a todos que comentaram..Vou responder as reviews:**

**Algum Ser – **Ei sumida..Nunca mais agente converso eim? Review sem escrever nada? Kkk..hai ai viu! Saudades viu doida? Bjinhuxx

**mK-chan160 – **Que talento que nada rpz..Eu me baseei em fatos reais para escrever essa fic.. KKKK.. E ai..Gosto do começo do feriadão? O que será que é possível fazer em cinco minutos? Mimi..Você está lendo hentai demais viu! Kkkkk.. Te dollu nega..Bjoksss

**SraKouga – **Mitida..Entra nu msn e não fala mais com ninguém né sua feia.. hehe..Saiba que eu ti dollu viu manek? Num esquece.. Ah..Relaxe que eu não to mi axando nem um pouco (Só um pouquinho).. kkkk.. Gosto do cap? Kagome safadinha sonhando essas coisas com o pobre do inu..Huhuhu..O Miroku nem deve ter percebido que os dois não voltaram..Só quando o filme acabou.. Ah..O inu presta..Ele ignorou Kikyou..Ele é nindu.. Ai..A Kag fico com o Ban..Ih fala sério..Ele já é lindo..Aqui então nem se fala..hehe..Saudades mana..Bjinhouxx

**Hikari Nakao – **PRIMUXCAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Tudo bem que pra você não tem nem graça porque eu já te explorei fazendo vc revisar o cap..Mas ainda assim..Espero que cê tenha gostado..Eu sou chata né? Vc num devi mais agüentar olhar pro meu nick.. KKKKKK..Eu sei que eu encho o saco..Mas admita q vc mi adora..huhuhu..Nem me acho eim! Te dollu Vivi..Muito muito..Muito mesmo.. Pode deixar que o inu ainda vai ignorar a kikyvaca muito viu? Se depender de mim você revisa todos os capítulos de todas as fics que eu fizer.. Mas isso depende de mim..Adoro explorar os outros..HUHUHUHUHUHU..Zuera.. Vlw mais uma vez pela revisão viu? Bjaauuummm

**Sacerdotiza – **Ei sumida.. Cadê você? Nussa nussa..Nunca mais vi vc nu msn oh aqui no ff..É de se estranhar.. Hehe.. Se eu contar o final perde a graça não acha não? Espere e leia ai você descobre..Huhuhuu..Eu sou mal.. To esperando os capítulos de suas fics viu? Hunf..Hehe..Saudades viu! Bjokss

**MAE DAS PERSONAGENS FEMININAS DO INUYASHA** – Que bom que você gostou..Hehe..Bjinhux

**Srta CaRol – **Oii..Que bom que você gostou..Qual o preconceito em elis serem primos primos mesmo? Quantas pessoas são primos e são casadas? Já perdi as contas.. Hoje em dia primo não é mais parente..E eu que o diga..HUhuhuuhUUhuU..Hehe..Bjoks

**Nana-PaesLeme – **Oiii..Te envolveu? Que boooom! Fico muito feliz por isso.. Amor de primo com certeza é coisa forte.. Concordo plenamente: Primo não é parente..Com certeza andar de conversível com o inu é o sonho de qualquer garota nesse mundo..Huhuhuu..Vlw pela review..Espero que goste desse cap..Bjinhux

**Sakura-chan **– Não..O sesshy não gosta da k-chan..Eles são apenas muito bons amigos.. ai..o cap 2 saiu..kkkk..Espero que tenha gostado..Bjoks..

**Gheisinha Kinomoto** – Oiiiiiiiiii... Minha mais nova mana..Sumiu do msn eim! Hehe..mas é a vida..Voltou as aulas foi? Huhuhu.. Espero que tenha gostadu desse cap.. bjinhouxxx..

**Tmizinha – **LORAAAAAAA... Não..Eu não ofereci pra você..Foi só impressão sua..Hunf..Hai ai viu tata.. Esse cap vc não leu antes de todu mundo..Ta vendo ai? Ciúmes de primo? U inu discubriu que num é ciúmes de primo que ele sente por ela..Que lindo né? KKKKKKK.. I love you tôo loraa..Sempre soube que c era minha fã..Precisava nem dizer.. E eu também sei que você é tapada..Eu não sou loira..intendo as coisas rápido tah? KKKKKKKKK..Ti dollu viu tata? Bjoks

**John Inuyasha – **Nhaa..Isso já aconteceu comigo..Ah..Fala sério..Primo não é parente.. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo..Bjux

**Saori Higurashi – **Oii..Que bom que você está amando.. Eu também sou..Não completamente apaixonada..Mas agente se deus uns pegas férias passadas..Huhuhuhu.. U meu é mais velho que eu 4 anos e seis meses..KKKKKK... Uh meu primo é um galinha, chato, mitido, discaradu..Mas eu adoru eli..Eli só é assim de vez enquando..Quando nois th sozinho é a coisa mais fofa do mundo..Espero que continue gostando da fic.. hehe..Bjinhuxx

**A.C.Lennox – **Melhorou um pouco da ansiedade? Hehe..espero que continue gostando..Bjoks..

OoOoOoOoO

Quem quiser me add no orkut sinta-se a vontade.. Th no profille..

Deixem review ok?

Hehe..

Espero que todos tenham gostadu

bjinhuxxx


	3. feriadão part 2

OoOoOoO

Apaixonado.. Teve vontade de rir. Não podia estar apaixonado..Ainda mais por sua prima. Estava confuso, isso não podia negar. Kagome terminou a musica e todos aplaudiram, com exceção de Kikyou.

#Obrigada.. Obrigada..# Agradeceu como se fosse algum famoso. Alguns riram. #O que acham de uma pausa pro lanche?#

#Quem te entende? Quando queríamos comer você queria cantar, agora que queremos cantar, você quer comer..# Bankotsu comentou, arrancando uma leve risada da garota.

#Agente come um pouco e depois cantamos..#

#E porque temos que fazer sempre o que você quer?# Kikyou resmungou, já irritada com a atenção que todos davam à kagome.

#Se está incomodada vá embora..Não fará falta..# A jovem rebateu.

#Não vou te dar esse gostinho, _queridinha_..#

#Já chega, Kikyou e Kagome..Parem com isso, já..# Inuyasha se intrometeu na briga.

#Vou parar..Mas só porque você está pedindo, _Inu-kun_..# Kikyou falou grudando no pescoço do hanyou.

"**_Como essa vaca ousa chamá-lo de Inu-kun? Só eu posso chamá-lo assim_**.." Era o que kagome pensava enquanto encarava a _rival_ com um olhar mortal. Suspirou enquanto se virava e rumava para a mesa na intenção de pegar algo para comer. Pegou um espeto com três marshmelows (Não tenho certeza se é assim que se escreve) e voltou para onde estava a fogueira. Colocou o doce no fogo e se pos a esperar.

#Nunca vi tamanha perfeição em uma só mulher..# Bankotsu sussurrou em seu ouvido, dando uma leve mordiscada neste logo após.

#Exagerado..#

#Exagerado não..Realista..Você está linda..#

#Assim eu vou começar a me achar..#

#Deveria..# Ele passou o braço pelo pescoço dela e a puxou para um beijo. #Porque alem de linda, beija muito bem..# O comentário fez kagome corar levemente.

#Está me deixando sem graça, Ban-kun..# O rapaz riu.

#Que bom..Você fica ainda mais linda corada..# Ela riu.

#Vou começar a te ignorar..#

#Está bem..Eu paro..# Ficou calado por dois segundos. #Mas só se você me der um beijo..# Atendendo ao pedido, kagome virou o rosto e deu um rápido selinho nele.

oOo

#Já disse que não quero andar..Que insistência..#

#Mas Inu-kun..É só uma voltinha.. Agente vai até ali e volta..# Kikyou insistiu.

#GRRRRRRRR.. Você não vai me deixar em paz, né?#

#Não..# Ela tinha um sorriso vitorioso na face.

#Está bem..Mas vamos logo..Antes que eu desista..# Segurando seu braço, Inuyasha rumou para sua direita. Soltou-a e continuaram a andar, inicialmente em silencio. Assim que se afastaram o suficiente para não serem mais vistos, kikyou segurou sua mão.

#Vamos tomar um banho?#

#Não..# Respondeu com seu típico humor.

#Se fosse a kagome que te chamasse, você iria...# Ele suspirou.

#Quer parar de ciúmes Kikyou? Que eu saiba, eu não tenho nada com você..#

#Porque você não quer..# Sussurrou se aproximando.

oOo

#O Inuyasha não perde tempo mesmo..# Kouga comentou ao ver o amigo se afastar com Kikyou.

#O que está querendo dizer com isso?# Kagome perguntou.

#Que não passa dessa noite..# Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

#Vocês são um bando de tarados..Só sabem pensar nisso..#

#Mas se _isso_ é bom..O que nós podemos fazer?# Desta vez, quem comentou foi Miroku. Sango deu-lhe um tapa na cabeça.

#Você não muda, Miroku..# O rapaz riu enquanto a abraçava.

#O que acham de seguirmos eles?# Houjo sugeriu.

#Ótima idéia..# Bankotsu, Kouga e Miroku concordaram..

#Não vou..Isso é uma falta de respeito.. Não gostaria que fizessem comigo, então não vou fazer com os outros..# Kagome se opôs e Sango apoiou-a.

#Então fiquem ai sozinhas..Pois estamos indo..# Kagura se levantou, junto com kanna e todos começaram a seguir para onde Kikyou e Inuyasha haviam ido. Um vento forte soprou, fazendo kagome e Sango gelarem. Uma olhou para a outra e depois para o grupo de pessoas que já estavam meio longe. Encararam-se mais uma vez antes de levantar e sair correndo atrás deles.

oOo

#Eu te quero tanto, Inu-kun..# Sussurrou com os lábios próximos ao dele. Inuyasha apenas respirou fundo, tentando se controlar. Afinal de contas, era homem e kikyou era muito bonita. Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas, cansado de ouvi-la, Inuyasha enlaçou-a pela cintura e a beijou.

#Você calada fica mais bonita..# Murmurou antes de deita-la na areia e cobrir-lhe o corpo com o seu. Voltou a lhe beijar enquanto descia a mão para um de seus seios. Desceu os lábios e parou no pescoço, a fazendo soltar baixos gemidos. Levantou o rosto e a encarou. Sorriu ao ver kagome ali. Voltou a beijar-lhe os lábios, desta vez com mais carinho. Desceu a mão para a cintura e a apertou levemente. Desamarrou a blusa que ela usava e desceu os beijos do pescoço para o caminho entre os seios.

#Eu disse que ele não perdia tempo.# Ouviu a voz de kouga e levantou-se rapidamente. Kikyou cobriu-se ao ver que não estavam sozinhos.

#O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?# Inuyasha perguntou, com raiva.

#Porque não vão para um quarto?# Era impressão ou kagome estava com ciúmes? Todos haviam percebido.

#Porque ao ar livre é melhor..# Kikyou respondeu, já de pé.

#Puta..# Ela rebateu. Kikyou partiu pra cima dela, mas foi segurada por Inuyasha.

#Vocês hoje estão muito estressadas..#

#Eu? Estressada? Não tenho porque me estressar..# Kagome rebateu mais uma vez, agora, caminhando em direção a água.

#Para onde vai?# Inuyasha perguntou.

#Tomar banho..# Respondeu apenas.

#Mas, que eu saiba, você não está de biquíni por baixo..# Foi seguindo-a. Os outros ficaram apenas assistindo os dois.

#E daí?#

#E daí que vai ficar transparente e nós vamos ver tudo..#

#E daí?#

#E daí? Grrrr..E se você ficar doente?#

#O que é que tem?#

#Pare de rebater minhas respostas..#

#Por quê?# Kagome teve vontade de rir, mas se segurou.

#Kagome..Kagome..Não me provoque..# Ele segurou seu braço quando a água já tocava-lhe os pés.

#Vamos também, Inu-kun.. A água deve estar uma delicia..# Inuyasha fechou os olhos e lembrou-se de sua reprodução do sonho de kagome.

#Melhor não..# Murmurou com a voz rouca.

#E porque não?# Soltou o braço das mãos do hanyou e mergulhou de cabeça na água. Inuyasha acordou quando percebeu que já estava todo molhado.

#Não teve graça..# Murmurou revoltado para a prima, que se empendorava em seus ombros. Ouviram diversos passos e diversas vozes e logo todos já estavam ali, juntos e se divertindo. Kagome se soltara do primo e rumara para os braços de Bankotsu, para a revolta de Inuyasha. Sentiu alguém se prender ao seu pescoço e suspirou ao ver Kikyou ali. Maldita hora que a chamara para passar o feriadão com eles.

Suspirou, segurou o braço de Kikyou com força e começou a sair da água, a puxando.

Kagome viu-os se afastando e ficou irritada. Que graça tinha eles organizarem uma festa para TODOS se divertirem e um dos que mais animava a festa se retirava? Resolveu não ligar e curtir a noite, pois esta estava apenas começando. Abraçou o atual _ficante_ e beijou-lhe o rosto.

Inuyasha chegou em seu quarto e jogou a humana na cama. Não querendo perder tempo, deitou-se por cima dela a beijando avidamente. A noite estava apenas começando.

oOo

Kagome sorriu terminando de tocar mais uma musica. Bocejou logo após.

#Já está com sono? Falta uma hora e meia pra amanhecer..# Bankotsu comentou, puxando-a e fazendo com que ela deitasse a cabeça em seu ombro.

#Eu resisto até lá..# Sorriu para todos. #A festa ficou melhor sem Kikyou, não acham?# Todos riram, menos Kanna e Kagura.. #Acho que vou lá em cima beber água e molhar o rosto para ver se o sono passa..#

#Aqui em baixo tem água..#

#Não sem álcool..# Kagome piscou para Bankotsu enquanto se dirigia à escada. Subiu quase correndo, chegando ao fim desta cansada. Caminhou lentamente até a cozinha. Travou ao ouvir barulho vindo desta. A casa estava toda escura, o que dava ainda mais medo.

Pegou um pequeno vaso e foi se aproximando de onde o barulho vinha.

#SAIA DAQUI SEU LADRÃO..# Gritou enquanto acertava o vaso na cabeça do intruso.

#Ai..# Gemeu do chão. #KAGOME..VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCA?#

#Inuyasha?# Correu até o interruptor e ligou a luz. #INUYASHA..# Correu, desta vez, até ele. Se desesperou ao ver que ele estava sangrando. #Você está bem? Ta doendo?#

#Estou ótimo..Acabei de ser acertado com um vaso, mas nunca estive tão bem..É CLARO QUE ESTÁ DOENDO..QUE PERGUNTA IDIOTA..# Gritou, fazendo com que a jovem se encolhesse.

#Desculpa..# Encarou-a e percebeu que ela chorava. Suspirou. #Não foi minha culpa..Eu achei que fosse um ladrão e-#

#Relaxe..Eu sei que não foi de propósito.. Eu sei que você nunca faria mal a ninguém..#

#Só à kikyou..# Murmurou inaudivelmente, mas Inuyasha escutou, só que preferiu ignorar.

#O que acha de pegar um pano e me ajudar a fazer um curativo? Está sangrando, se você não percebeu..#

#To indo..# E saiu correndo da cozinha. Voltou alguns minutos depois com todo o kit de primeiros socorros.

#Nossa..Eu disse apenas um pano..# Ela riu.

#Eu te machuquei..Então vou cuidar de você direito..Não só com um pano.. Agora quer fazer o favor de se abaixar? Você é alto, sabia?# Ele abaixou um pouco a cabeça e kagome teve que ficar ajoelhada. Limpou o ferimento e estava fazendo o curativo agora.

#Você pretende ser médica quando crescer?# Inuyasha perguntou, levantando um pouco o rosto e dando de cara com os seios da prima. Corou e voltou a abaixar os olhos.

#Estou pensando ainda..#

#Acho que você daria uma ótima pediatra..#

#Sério? Adoro crianças..Pode ser que seja boa mesmo.. Pronto..Acabei..O que acha de descermos para assistir ao por do sol? Deve faltar pouco agora..#

#Vamos..# Segurou a mão de kagome e a puxou em direção a saída da casa. Kagome se dirigiu para o lado de Bankotsu quando chegaram lá em baixo..

#Demorou..#

#Eu acertei um vaso na cabeça do Inu-kun..Achando que ele era um ladrão..# Todos deram risada.

#Não tem graça..# Ele murmurou, sendo finalmente notado ali.

#Tem..HAhaHAha..Sim..HahaHAHAha..# Miroku ria enquanto tentava falar.

#É porque a cabeça não é sua..# Olhou feio para o primo, que parou de rir.

#O que acham de parar de rir e irmos para a margem da praia para ver melhor o sol nascendo?# E fizeram o que kagome sugerira.

Assistiram ao por do sol e quando este já estava alto resolveram ir dormir. Todos acordaram na mesma faixa de horário..Umas três horas da tarde, mais ou menos.

#Bom dia..# Kagome saldou ao entrar na cozinha. Fora a ultima a acordar, para variar.

#Boa tarde..# Alguns responderam.

#Tarde? Que horas são?# Olhou para o relógio e arregalou os olhos. #TRÊS E MEIA? MEU DEUS.. EU DORMI DEMAIS.. COMO VOCÊS ME DEIXARAM DORMIR TANTO?# Perguntou indignada.

#Acordamos agora também, K-chan..# Bankotsu respondeu.

#Ah..Ta..Desculpem..# Ela tinha um sorriso _amarelo_ na face. #O que vamos fazer hoje?# Perguntou, animada.

#O que acha de ficarmos em casa e dormimos cedo?# Sango opinou.

#Muito chato.. Alguma outra idéia?# Kagome acordara realmente animada.

#Que tal assistirmos alguns filmes agora de tarde?# Foi a vez de Houjo dar sua idéia.

#Curti..#

#Pode ser..# A idéia havia sido aprovada. Fizeram cinco bacias de pipoca e foram assistir dois filmes.

oOo

#Acabou..E ainda é cedo demais para irmos dormir..#

#Pela primeira vez na vida, concordo com a kikyou..# Kagome falou, para o espanto de todos.

#O que acham de brincar de verdade ou conseqüência, só valendo conseqüência e uma conseqüência para todos?# Kouga sugeriu.

#Como assim?# Para variar, kagome não havia entendido.

#É assim..Todos nós sentamos em circulo e colocamos uma garrafa no centro. A giramos e o casal que cair, tem que ir para aquele quartinho ali..# Apontou para uma porta. #E ficar durante cinco minutos.. Isso é claro, se cair homem e mulher.. E ah..Não vale reclamar..#

#Interessante..# Miroku foi o primeiro a aceitar. Logo todos aceitaram e eles já estavam sentados em uma roda, prontos para brincar. Rodou a garrafa e a tensão se fez presente em todos. A garrafa aos poucos foi parando. Primeiro casal: Houjo e Kagura.

Os dois se levantaram e seguiram para o quartinho. Este, como era usado para outras coisas da casa, na porta tinha uma pequena parte que era um vidro, dando para ver o que tinha dentro.

Chegando lá, Houjo encostou-a na parede e a beijou. Ficaram lá por cinco minutos, que fora marcado por Kouga. E o próprio os chamou.

Rodaram mais uma vez e esta logo parou, indicando o segundo casal: Sango e Bankotsu. Os dois tentaram questionar, mas não tiveram escolha. Rumaram para o quarto e ficaram.

#To com fome..# Kagome murmurou, alisando a barriga.

#Será que você não consegue ficar calada por mais de dez minutos, garota?# Kikyou rebateu-a.

#Mesmo se conseguisse não iria fazê-lo.. Minha maior diversão é te irritar..# Kagome respondeu indiferente, fazendo Kikyou se irritar ainda mais. #Vou na cozinha pegar algo para comer..Volto já..# E saiu da sala.

#SE DEMORARMOS MUITO VAMOS COMEÇAR SEM VOCÊ..# Kikyou gritou, mas não teve resposta. Pouco tempo depois, kagome voltou com um prato de morango em mãos.

#Nem peçam..Não vou dar pra ninguém..# Adiantou-se ao ver todos olhando para o que estava comendo. #Podemos continuar?# Kouga girou mais uma vez.

#Kikyou e Miroku..# Informou.

#O QUE? EU NÃO VOU BEIJAR O MIROKU..# Gritou.

#Vai sim..É um jogo..Sinto muito..#

#Inu-kun..Você vai deixar eu beijar seu primo?#

#Pra mim não vai fazer diferença..# Revoltada, ela se virou e puxou Miroku até o quarto. Assim que a porta foi fechada todos riram, menos Sango.

#Qual a graça?# Perguntou ameaçadora.

#Nada não..Calma..# E todos voltaram a rir. Pouco tempo depois, os dois voltaram.

#Deixa eu girar a garrafa agora..# Kagome pediu animada.

#Toda sua..# Kouga passou o comando para a menina, que pôs toda sua força na garrafa, a fazendo rodar, mas não tão forte quanto kouga. A garrafa foi parando..Parando..Parando.. A boca desta parou virada para kagome. Ela olhou na direção em que esta fora e arregalara os olhos ao ver quem era.. #EI.. COM MEU IRMÃO NÃO VALE..# Kouga riu.

#É claro que vale..Podem ir para o quarto..Os dois..#

#Você está louco? Só pode né? Eu não vou beijar meu irmão, idiota..# Deu um tapa na cabeça dele e voltou a se sentar.

#Calma, Kagome..Estava apenas brincando..#

#Hunf..É melhor mesmo.. Vou girar de novo..# Voltou a se animar rapidamente. Rodou mais uma vez e ela parou rápido. #Eu de novo?# Comentou ao ver a garrafa parando virada para ela. Olhou na direção contraria a esta e ficou estática.

#Qual a desculpa agora? Primo não é parente..# Kouga resmungou.

#NÃO É PARENTE? O INU-KUN É QUASE MEU IRMÃO..#

#Não quero nem saber..Podem ir para lá..E desta vez estou falando sério..#

#Não vou beijar a kagome.. Ela é minha prima seu lerdo..#

#E daí? Já disse que primo não é parente..#

#Bom..Vamos rodar de novo..Já que ninguém concorda que eu beije o Inu-kun..#

#E quem disse que ninguém concorda? Eu concordo..# Sango se opôs.

#Eu também..# Kouga e Houjo.

#Nós não temos nada contra..# Kanna e Kagura..

#TRAIDORAS..# Kikyou.. #É claro que eu não quero que _essazinha_ ai beije o MEU Inuyasha..#

#Desde quando eu sou seu?# Inuyasha

#Também não quero que a kagome beije ele..# Bankotsu..

#E você Miroku?# Kouga.

#TEM QUE BEIJAR MESMO...#

#MIROKU..SEU TRAIRA..# Kagome.

#Sinto muito..A maioria venceu..Sango, Kanna e Kagura seguraram o braço de kagome e com dificuldade, arrastaram-na até o quarto.

Kouga e Houjo seguraram Inuyasha, que não fez todo o esforço que poderia fazer para se livrar, deixando-se ser levado, mas não tão facilmente. Quando os dois estavam no quarto, ouviu-se um click e eles se descobriram trancados.

#SÓ VÃO SAIR DAÍ DEPOIS QUE TIVEREM BEIJADO..# O casal suspirou.

#Bom..É só um jogo, não é?# Kagome começou, completamente corada.

#É..#

#Então..# Mordeu os lábios, morrendo de vergonha. Inuyasha se aproximou e a encostou na parede.

#Vamos esquecer, durante estes cinco minutos, que nós somos primos..E depois saímos daqui e esquecemos o que aconteceu..# Sussurrou já próximo.

#Mas..#

#O que foi?# Ela olhou para a porta, indicando os curiosos que estavam olhando. Inuyasha fez um sinal com a mão pedindo que eles se retirassem, o que logo aconteceu. Pelo menos, era o que eles achavam.

Voltou a aproximar o rosto do de kagome. Fechou os olhos ao sentir a respiração chocar-se contra sua face com força. Podia ouvir o coração da jovem acelerado e não sabia explicar porque sentia-se quase do mesmo jeito que ela..Talvez porque estavam fazendo algo proibido..

Aproximou-se mais e encostou os lábios aos dela. Sentiu um fogo aquecer-lhe e soube que precisava aprofundar aquele beijo.. Sentir o gosto daqueles lábios tão almejados.. Colocou uma mão em seu rosto e a puxou contra si, aprofundando o beijo. Suas línguas se tocaram e Inuyasha sentiu que só um beijo não bastaria para acalmá-lo.

Desceu a outra mão para a cintura e a puxou contra seu corpo. Kagome já não tinha mais nada em mente, só estava aproveitando ao máximo aquele momento. Levou a mão até as orelhinhas de cachorro dele e as acariciou. Inuyasha gemeu contra os lábios da jovem. Desceu a mão para sua coxa e a apertou levemente, fazendo kagome suspirar. Puxou-a pra cima e fez com que ela enlaçasse-a em sua perna.

Aprofundou ainda mais o beijo e kagome se assustou ao sentir algo a pressionando em um ponto abaixo de sua cintura. Inuyasha levantou-a e fez com que ela enlaçasse as duas pernas em sua cintura. Colocou-a sentada em uma mesa e a puxou mais contra seu corpo. Arranhava levemente a pele macia de kagome, enquanto esta acariciava-lhe o peito por cima da camisa.

#Ei..O tempo já acabou..Se quiserem parar seria bom..Mas se não quiserem, não tem problema..# Kouga falou de um modo brincalhão. Os dois se separaram e kouga riu ao ver a boca da humana extremamente vermelha. #Pra quem não queria..Até que as coisas foram boas...#

#Cala a boca, Idiota..# Inuyasha suspirou enquanto encarava a prima correndo de volta para a sala.

#Melhor você ir tomar uma água, ou molhar o rosto..# O youkai lobo propôs.

#Porque?#

#Você não pretende sair assim.. Pretende?# Apontou para o amiguinho do hanyou, que estava completamente animado. Rosnando, Inuyasha partiu para o banheiro para lavar o rosto e se acalmar. Molhou o rosto, a cabeça e ainda assim só se acalmou um pouco. Suspirou e lembrou-se do que havia acabado de acontecer. Aquele tinha sido o beijo mais maravilhoso que ele já experimentara. Irritou-se ao lembrar que eles eram entregues ao Bankotsu quase toda hora..

Rumou para a cozinha e bebeu água. Ao ver que já estava melhor, voltou para a sala.

#Próximo casal eu (Kouga) e Kanna...#

#Vocês ainda estão brincando disso? Ficou chato..# Inuyasha jogou-se no sofá, entediado. Sentiu que estava sendo observado e quando olhou para kagome, ela desviou o olhar, corada. Suspirou irritado. #Vou dormir..Boa noite..#

#Eu vou com você, Inu-kun..#

#Não..Você não vai Kikyou..Boa noite..# E se retirou. Kagome abaixou a cabeça. Agora o clima estava chato entre eles. Suspirou, pois sabia que a culpa era sua e não dele. Resolveu fazer como ele falara: Esquecer.

**OoOoOoO**

**Ultima fic a ser atualizada esse ano..**

**Estou viajando na sexta.. Daí vai ficar um pouco complicado postar..**

**Já tenho alguns caps prontos e estão no meu e-mail.. Se acessar a net pode ser que eu poste..**

**Bom..espero que tenham gostado desse cap.. XD**

**Esta humilde escritora deseja a vocês um ótimo natal e um ótimo ano novo..**

**Não vou responder as reviews pq estou com pressa.. mas juro que na próxima atualização eu respondo.**

**Pleasee**

**Sejam legais e deixem reviews ok? Idéias...Criticas..Elogios..Tudo é bem vindo.. ;)**

**Boas férias a todos..**

**Beijinhoss**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	4. Começo e fim

OoO

O resto do feriadão passou rápido. Kagome ficara feliz ao ver que sua relação com o primo não mudara. Era domingo no dia em que eles voltaram pra casa. Na segunda feira seguinte eles teriam aula.

Nesse momento, Kagome estava no quarto de Inuyasha, enquanto este tomava banho na suíte.

#Então quer dizer que a Kikyou é um saco, Inu-kun?# Kagome falara em um tom de voz normal, pois sabia que o primo ouviria.

#Um grude, diria. É gostosa e boa de cama..Mas é muito chata.. Não dá pra suportar.. E você e Bankotsu?# Já Inuyasha tinha que falar em um tom mais alto, pois a prima não tinha a audição apurada como a dos youkais.

#Foi bom..Mas acho que também não quero mais ficar com ele..Só não sei por que..# Ajeitou-se melhor na cama, de um jeito que ficasse completamente esticada nesta e de barriga pra cima.

#Que bom..Não gosto dele..# Inuyasha murmurou do banheiro. Já tinha terminado o banho.

#E nem eu gosto de Kikyou..Hunf..# Sentou-se na cama ao ver que ele já estava vindo para o quarto.

#Ciúmes?# O hanyou encostou-se no batente da porta apenas de toalha. Kagome teve que morde os lábios com a visão das gotas escorrendo pelo abdômen definido.

#Entre irmãos não tem problemas..# Murmurou com a voz rouca. Inuyasha percebeu para onde ela olhava.

#Você não é minha irmã, kagome..# Sua voz saíra em um tom parecido com o da prima enquanto ele se aproximava lentamente da cama. Sem resistir, kagome olhou mais uma vez todo o conjunto sexy do hanyou a sua frente, antes de encará-lo e perceber que ele estava perto demais.

#Mas somos quase isso..#

#Aquele beijo na lavanderia não sai de minha cabeça..# Admitiu já inclinado sobre ela.

#Pois deveria sair..É..Errado..# Sussurrou a ultima parte, não soando convincente. Inuyasha sorriu ao terminar de deitá-la na cama

#Por que seria errado? Somos livres e desimpedidos. Sermos primos não interfere em nada..Afinal de contas, somos filhos de pais diferentes..#

#O que você está tentando dizer com isso, Inu-kun?#

#Que quero ficar com você..# Assumiu com um sussurro rouco no ouvido da jovem. Mordiscou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha antes de segurar seu rosto e beijá-la com desejo. Kagome correspondeu prontamente.

#Tente me dizer que também não deseja meus beijos..#

#Desejar..Eu desejo..Mas-..#

#Não tem nada de mas.. Nós dois queremos.. Não há problema nenhum em seguirmos juntos..# Voltou a beija-la.

#Mas e nossos pais? E todos que moram nessa casa? Certamente eles se revoltariam com tudo que está acontecendo. Ficariam com raiva de nós dois e-#

#Se quiser, eles não precisaram saber. Só sinto em dizer que será quase impossível fazer com que meu pai e Sesshoumaru não percebam nosso cheiro juntos.#

#Mas nosso cheiro está sempre junto, não Inu-kun? Lembro-me de uma vez que o tio Taisho disse que a qualquer momento nossos cheiros não poderiam mais ser diferenciados.. Isso não quer dizer que eles já estão misturados? Então não vai fazer diferença e-# Inuyasha a calou com mais um beijo.

#Ficaremos escondidos..E não falaremos mais no assunto..#

#Inu-kun..Você tem certeza? Isso é errado e-#

# É errado duas pessoas se desejarem? Droga kagome..Não estou pedindo que se case comigo.. Então pare de drama..# Beijou-a novamente. #Será ainda mais excitante sendo proibido..# Murmurou mordiscando os lábios da prima.

#Você tem certeza disso?#

#Absoluta..# Voltou a beijá-la, mas dessa vez a prendeu na cama com seu corpo. Acariciou apenas a cintura da jovem. Queria mais, mas não iria tão longe ainda. Afastou-se e se levantou.

#Melhor trocar de roupa, caso você não queira se constranger..#

#Porque eu me constrangeria?# Ela tinha um sorriso malicioso na face e aquilo fez o hanyou estremecer de desejo.

#Se continuar ficarei excitado.. E de roupa é mais fácil de controlar..# Foi sincero, o que fez a prima corar levemente.

#E qual o problema nisso?# Inuyasha virou de costas para ela, pois com aquela conversa, o que ele falara estava começando a acontecer.

#O problema é que você é virgem..E eu não quero precipitar as coisas.. Então pare de me provocar..# Virou somente a cabeça para a prima e sorriu. Kagome sorriu também, apesar de estar parecendo um pimentão.

#Como sabe que eu sou virgem? Nunca te contei..# Inuyasha já caminhava em direção ao armário.

#Sei pelo seu cheiro.. Ele mudaria se você se entregasse a alguém..# Retirou uma cueca preta do armário e a vestiu ali mesmo. Puxou uma bermuda e a vestiu também. Jogou a toalha longe e caminhou até kagome, que estava de pé encostada na parede.

Prensou-a contra esta e a beijou com desejo. Lembrou-se do dia da lavanderia e fez com que ela enlaçasse as duas pernas ao redor de seu corpo. Apertou-a ainda mais e se excitou com aquilo.

#Naquele dia na lavanderia, se ninguém nos houvesse interrompido, certamente teríamos feito uma besteira..# Inuyasha murmurou quando se separou da jovem para provocar-lhe a região do pescoço.

#Que besteira teríamos feito Inu-kun?#

#A mesma besteira que você não está me ajudando a não fazer agora..# Respondeu e ela riu.

#Você que não está se controlando..# Murmurou enquanto subia as mãos para suas orelhas de cachorro. Acariciou-o levemente com as unhas, fazendo com que ele fechasse os olhos e gemesse baixo.

#Isso é golpe baixo..Você sabe muito bem que esse é meu ponto fraco..#

#É divertido te provocar..# Foi a resposta dela.

#Não Kagome..Não é divertido..Eu te garanto isso.. O que você pretende? Me excitar e depois me abandonar? E se eu te obrigar a ficar?# Agora era a vez dele sorrir maliciosamente enquanto seguia em direção à cama.

#Você não seria capaz disso..# Inuyasha a jogou novamente na cama.

#Tem certeza que não?# Começou a desabotoar a blusa que ela usava, até o sutiã preto aparecer. Ele riu já se levantando. #Só não entrarei na sua brincadeira, pois se não depois pode ser tarde demais.. Vá descendo..Pretendo me acalmar um pouco antes..#

#Eu poderia ficar aqui com você e-#

#Não..Seria bom com você..Mas é melhor não..A não ser que você queira me acompanhar até o banheiro..# Riu da expressão chocada da prima. #Estou brincando, Kagome..Agora desça está bem?# Kagome riu também e se retirou. Inuyasha se jogou na cama e tratou de se controlar.

OoO

As aulas finalmente retornaram, para o azar de muita gente. Era o ultimo horário e a aula era de inglês. Inuyasha e Miroku já estavam dormindo há um bom tempo e Kagome lutava para não dormir. O sinal finalmente tocou. Animada, ela se levantou e acordou o irmão e o primo.

#Acabou por hoje..# Foi tudo que disse enquanto arrumava o material. Os garotos fizeram o mesmo.

Kagome se assustou ao sentir um par de braços a abraçar. Sorrindo, se virou esperando ver a face do primo, mas se assustou ao ver que era Bankotsu. Sem dar chance dela agir, Bankotsu a beijou. Foi um beijo rápido, pois Kagome o afastou.

Tudo que viu antes de voltar a se virar para o rapaz a sua frente, foi um meio youkai de cabelos brancos saindo da sala em passos rápidos.

#O que foi K-chan?# Bankotsu quis saber.

#Sinto muito Bankotsu.. Mas acho que nós dois não damos certo juntos..#

#Como assim não damos certo juntos? Até ontem de manhã estávamos bem.. Por que hoje tudo mudou?#

#Porque percebi que estou gostando de outro garoto..Sinto muito Ban-kun..Gosto muito de você, mas é melhor pararmos de ficar..# Bankotsu sorriu.

#Se é assim que você quer..Assim será..# E se afastou. Kagome saiu em passos rápidos na direção que o hanyou saíra. Caminhou rapidamente até o estacionamento e só teve tempo de vê-lo saindo com o carro. Miroku estava com ele.

Kagome ficou bestificada. Inuyasha a deixara ali, sozinha. Como iria para casa? Não tinha dinheiro para pegar ônibus. Suspirou antes de começar a caminhar na direção que o carro disparara.

Andou durante 45 minutos até finalmente chegar. Estava morta de cansaço, mas a primeira coisa que fez foi entrar no quarto do hanyou e trancar a porta. Corou ao vê-lo, de costas, terminando de vestir a cueca.

#Em que posso ajudar?# Quis saber. Seu tom de voz era frio e aquilo a irritou. Ficou de cueca com a maior naturalidade, como se estivesse completamente vestido.

#O que acha de terminar de se vestir?#

#Foi você quem entrou em meu quarto..Então..Fale logo..Não tenho o dia todo..# Apesar de protestar, ele se vestiu. Kagome apenas sorriu.

#Está com raiva de mim porque o bankotsu me beijou?#

#Por que deveria?#

#Talvez porque nós começamos a ficar ontem?#

#E daí?#

#E daí que geralmente eu só fico com um menino. O bankotsu me pegou de surpresa ali. Fique tranqüilo..Já terminamos tudo..#

#E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?# Sua voz continuava fria. Kagome riu e se aproximou do hanyou.

#Você é muito ciumento..# Murmurou já aproximando o rosto.

#Ciúmes? De quem? Por que deveria tê-lo?#

#Ah Inu-kun..Pare com isso..# Beijou-o levemente no rosto. Deu uma leve mordiscada em seu queixo antes de começar a acariciar as orelhinhas do hanyou.

#Você realmente não tem jeito..# Não mais resistindo, ele a puxou para um longo beijo.

#Assim é melhor não é? Admita..# Murmurou roçando levemente os lábios nos dele.

#Acho melhor quando você está com a boca ocupada..Agora cale-se..# E a beijou, dessa vez não a deixando se afastar.

#Inuyasha?# Miroku bateu à porta, fazendo os dois se afastarem rapidamente. Deram graças a deus pela porta estar fechada.

#O que é Miroku?# Perguntou ainda sem abrir a porta.

#Mamãe está chamando para almoçar..Você viu a kagome?#

#Não..Acho que ela não chegou ainda..Vá descendo que eu já estou indo..Vou só terminar de trocar de roupa..# Mentiu, pois já tinha tomado banho e trocado de roupa.

#Está bem..Estou descendo..# Esperou até ouvir os passos do primo longe antes de encarar Kagome e começar a rir.

#Vou tomar outro banho..E te aconselho a fazer o mesmo..Pois se descermos assim, Sesshoumaru e papai saberão que eu menti por causa do cheiro..#

#Está bem..# Virou-se para sair, mas ele a puxou para um ultimo beijo.

#Até daqui a pouco..# E a soltou. Kagome rumou para seu quarto, tomou um banho rápido, se vestiu e desceu para almoçar.

#Kagome? Onde você estava? Não a vimos chegando..#

#Estava tomando banho mamãe..#

#Mas Miroku foi no seu quarto e não tinha ninguém..#

#Miroku é maluco..Me responda maninho.. A porta estava aberta?# Kagome perguntou sorrindo.

#Não..# Admitiu o humano. Kagome não falou mais nada. Apenas sorriu para a mãe e começou a almoçar.

Alguns minutos depois Inuyasha chegou e Kagome se perguntou por que ele demorara tanto.

Todos terminaram o almoço, mas apenas Inuyasha, Kagome e Miroku rumaram para a sala. Por uma incrível coincidência, alguns minutos depois Sango chegou e carregava uma sacola com dois filmes. Passaram a tarde assistindo a estes.

OoO

Já tinha se passado um mês desde que Kagome e Inuyasha começaram a ficar. Neste momento, Kagome se encontrava no quarto do hanyou e pra variar os dois estavam se beijando. Tinha sido assim durante todo o mês.

#Estou com calor..# Murmurou Kagome pela milésima vez aquela noite. Inuyasha riu.

#Isso é fogo..Tire a roupa que passa..# Sussurrou sensualmente no ouvido da jovem.

#Que tal nós colocarmos uma roupa de banho e ficar na banheira aqui no seu banheiro?#

#Não seria melhor sem elas?# Kagome deu um fraco tapa no braço do hanyou devido à brincadeira.

#Vou ao meu quarto pegar um biquíni..#

#Cuidado para não se bater com ninguém..#

#Relaxe..Meu quarto é na frente do seu..# Ela deu um rápido beijo nele. #Enquanto isso vá se trocando e preparando a banheira..Coloque muita espuma está bem? Adoro brincar com elas..# E saiu do quarto do hanyou. Foi até o seu e ficou em frente à gaveta de biquínis por um bom tempo, pensando em qual usar. Queria um provocante.. Queria enlouquecer o primo.. Mas não tinha biquínis provocantes o suficiente para isso. Escolheu o menor que tinha apesar de este não ser pequeno. Vestiu este ali mesmo e colocou uma roupa normal por cima. Abriu a porta do quarto, olhou para os dois lados e ao ver que não vinha ninguém correu para o quarto do hanyou.

Este estava no banheiro terminando de preparar a banheira, que já estava quase cheia. Usava apenas uma sunga preta, que realçava todos os músculos definidos das pernas, do abdômen, dos braços..E de todo o corpo do hanyou. Kagome o admirava inconscientemente. Apenas depois de ouvir a voz dele saiu do transe.

#Gostou do que está olhando?# Ela riu.

#Muito..Caso contrario não admiraria tão abertamente assim..# Ainda sorrindo o puxou para um beijo. Deu uma leve mordiscada no lábio inferior antes de ser atirada na banheira de roupa e tudo. #EI..Isso não vale..#

#Tudo é válido numa guerra querida..# Inuyasha riu antes de entrar também. Puxou-a para um abraço enquanto isso tirava-lhe a blusa e a saia.

#Não vai tirar o resto?# Kagome perguntou com a voz rouca, fazendo com que o hanyou imaginasse-a sem roupa, como costumava fazer.

#Melhor não..E pare de tentar me seduzir..Esse papel é meu..# Ela riu. #E ai..Ainda está com calor?# Kagome se ajoelhou em frente à ele e aproximou os lábios de suas orelhinhas.

#Ao seu lado não tem como não ficar quente..# Sussurrou e logo depois deu uma leve mordiscada nesta, para o enlouquecimento do hanyou. Inuyasha abriu os olhos e sorriu com o que viu à sua frente. Sem resistir levou uma mão até um dos seios de Kagome e o acariciou levemente. A outra mão parou nas costas da jovem e a puxou contra si. Passou a beijar o caminho entre os seios. Kagome gemeu levemente.

Inuyasha subiu os lábios pelo pescoço e voltou a beijar a jovem que o acompanhava na banheira. Puxou seu quadril, fazendo com que ela ficasse colada em seu corpo e que percebesse o quanto estava excitado.

#Pare de me provocar Kagome..Vou acabar enlouquecendo de desejo..# Ela mordeu levemente os lábios.

#E porque não acaba com isso? Eu também o desejo muito, Inuyasha..# Ele sorriu docemente.

#Ainda não é o momento certo, minha querida.. Acredite..Tudo tem sua hora..#

#Está me rejeitando?# Kagome fez um falso bico.

#Como poderia? Nenhum homem em sã consciência o faria..# Voltaram a se beijar.

Ficaram na banheira por mais um tempo até que a água começou a esfriar. Inuyasha se enxugou com uma toalha e deu outra à kagome. Pegou dois robes, vestiu um e o outro deu à ela.

Já secos, voltaram ao quarto. Kagome se sentou na cama enquanto Inuyasha ficava em frente ao seu armário. Se virou de lá e tinha um enorme embrulho em suas mãos.

#O que é isso?# A jovem quis saber.

#Porque não abre e vê você mesma?# Sorrindo ele lhe entregou uma caixa de veludo azul marinho. Abriu a caixa e olhou com um sorriso na face o presente que acabara de receber. Era uma fina corrente de ouro onde o pingente era um coração do mesmo material.

#É lindo..Eu adorei..#

#Veja..# Inuyasha segurou o pingente e o virou, mostrando o nome dos dois gravado atrás. #Kagome..Você aceita namorar comigo?# Sorriu ao ver a expressão de surpresa na face. Ficou calada ainda em estado de choque, encarando o hanyou que sorria abertamente. #E então? Bom..Achei que fosse gostar do presente.. Não pensei em uma maneira melhor de te pedir em namoro..# O hanyou voltou a encarar a prima e se espantou ao vê-la com os olhos marejados. #Mas o que-# Foi calado pelos lábios dela que o beijaram com força.

#Eu amei..Não poderia ter recebido nada melhor..É CLARO QUE EU ACEITO..#

#Ei sua louca..Não grite..Quer que alguém apareça aqui?# Inuyasha sorria divinamente.

#Sinto muito Inu-kun..Não comprei nada pra você..#

#Tudo que eu preciso está aqui na minha frente..# Com um sorriso ele voltou a beijá-la. #O que acha de ficarmos assistindo algum filme?# Foi a vez da garota sorrir.

#Só se for de romance..#

#Pornô conta como romance?# Perguntou com um sorriso malicioso na face. Kagome riu enquanto dava um leve tapa no ombro do primo.

#Tarado..É claro que não..#

#Ok..Ok..Você tem algum de romance? Aqui no quarto não tenho nenhum de romance..#

#Será que é seguro ir até lá?#

#Espere um momento..# Abriu a porta e verificou o corredor. #Pode ir..Não a ninguém por perto.. Mas vá rápido..# Kagome foi correndo. Entrou em seu quarto e se trancou neste. Aproveitou para trocar de roupa e colocar uma camisola confortável. Pegou dois DVDs, um apenas romance e outro uma comedia romântica. Voltou rapidamente para o quarto do hanyou, mas não antes de verificar o corredor é claro. Colocaram o filme e ficaram abraçados na cama enquanto assistiam.

Mal se passou meia hora de filme e Kagome já dormia profundamente. Inuyasha sorriu extasiado observando a garota em seus braços. Respirou fundo aspirando o doce cheiro de sakuras que tanto adorava. Amava Kagome e não tinha duvidas de que o sentimento era compartilhado pelos dois. Estava completamente apaixonado e não abriria mão daquele namoro por nada..

OoO

Era noite e todos estavam na sala assistindo à novela na televisão. Na verdade apenas as mulheres do local assistiam, enquanto os homens conversavam. Em um momento de silêncio, a mãe de kagome puxou o assunto sobre um dos temas trabalhados na novela.

#Se um dos meus filhos tivesse um caso com algum parente nosso eu juro que os deserdaria..# Aquilo entrou como uma faca no peito de kagome. Inuyasha apenas ouvia tudo sério.

#Concordo plenamente.. É erradíssimo pessoas do mesmo sangue juntos..Ainda mais primos..Como na novela..# A mãe do hanyou concordou com a irmã.

#Mas e se essas pessoas realmente se gostarem? Não vejo nenhum problema nenhum nisso..Afinal de contas, primos não são filhos do mesmo pai e da mesma mãe..# Foi a vez de kagome tentar fazer as pessoas ali presentes mudarem de idéia.

#Concordo com você, Kagome..# Inu Taisho apoiou.

#O que? Então quer dizer que você aprovaria um namoro entre Inuyasha e Kagome, por exemplo..?#

#Aceitaria..Se os dois realmente se gostassem eu não me importaria..#

#Hunf..Ainda bem que os dois tem juízo e não estão juntos.. Mas se isso um dia viesse a acontecer eu não sei o que faria.. É repugnante pensar nos dois juntos..Eles são praticamente irmãos..# A Sra. Higurashi falou com puro desprezo na voz. Inuyasha encarou Kagome e a viu pálida diante do depoimento de sua própria mãe. #Me daria nojo ver os dois juntos..# O olhar do hanyou desta vez se bateu com o do pai e neste momento Inuyasha soube que Inu Taisho sabia de tudo..E sabia há muito tempo.

#Eu..Eu..#

#O que foi Kagome?# A Sra. Higurashi quis saber.

#Não estou me sentindo muito bem..Acho que o jantar não me fez bem..Vou para o meu quarto..# E saiu dali antes de algum protesto.

#Ela estava pálida..# Sra. Higurashi comentou quando Kagome se retirou. #Será que precisa de algum remédio?# Aquela foi a deixa para o hanyou.

#Vou subir e ver como ela está..Pode deixar que eu cuido dela, tia..# E saiu dali atrás da jovem. Subiu as escadas em passos rápidos até chegar no quarto dela. Sentiu o cheiro das lagrimas ainda no corredor. Ao chegar na porta tentou entrar, mas esta estava trancada. Inuyasha foi até seu quarto e tirou a sua própria chave da porta. Neste chaveiro tinha uma copia da chave do quarto dela. Abriu esta e entrou. Assim que passou voltou a trancar a porta.

Olhou em direção à cama e a viu ali deitada de bruços e chorando.

#Kagome..# Ele podia entender o lado dela..Apesar de não ligar para o que as pessoas diziam. Amava Kagome e não deixaria que o afastassem dela.

#E agora, Inu-kun? O que faremos? Mamãe tem nojo de mim.. Me acha repugnante..#

#Ela não sabe o que está dizendo..#

#Sim ela sabe.. Estou começando a pensar que o melhor seria que nos separássemos..# Murmurou ainda entre lágrimas.

#Não vou me afastar de você..#

#É melhor Inuyasha..#

#Não..Não é melhor..Eu gosto de você e você gosta de mim..Não tem por que nos afastarmos..#

#Mas se alguém descobrir..Seremos expulsos de casa.. E nossos pais nos odiariam para sempre..Eu não quero isso..#

#Eles não vão descobrir..#

#E o que você pretende? Namorar escondido pelo resto da vida? Droga Inuyasha..Entenda..Isso nunca vai dar certo..#

#Não vai dar certo porque você é uma medrosa que liga para o que os outros pensam. Se seguisse apenas seu coração saberia o que realmente quer..#

#Meu coração neste momento quer que você saia desse quarto e me deixe em paz..#

#Você tem certeza disso? Se eu passar por aquela porta pode ter certeza de que não voltarei mais..# Inuyasha se calou e apenas encarou Kagome. Sentia uma leve dor no peito. Não queria sair dali..Não queria deixá-la.. Porque a amava..E ela sentia o mesmo por ele, só que a única diferença é que Kagome o deixaria ir.. Enquanto ele lutaria com unhas e dentes pelos dois. O hanyou ainda tinha esperanças de que ela o pedisse para ficar, pois se realmente saísse daquele quarto, trataria de esquecê-la..

#Saia, Inuyasha..# Ele sentiu uma pontada no peito antes de encará-la por uma ultima vez, se virar e sair do quarto.

Ao ver a porta se fechando, Kagome voltou a se jogar na cama e chorar. Sentia-se péssima.. Amava Inuyasha e estava abrindo mão desse amor por causa dos pais. Será que algum dia deixaria de amar o hanyou? Ou sofreria por um amor impossível pelo resto da vida?

Voltou a enfiar a cabeça no travesseiro e a chorar.

**OoO**

**Mais um cap..Pequeno eu sei..Mas minha criatividade foi limitada nele..Sinto muito..**

**Ainda assim..Espero que esteja bom..**

**Hehehe..**

**As reviews serão respondidas no próximo cap.**

**Agradecimento à:**

**Sarah, Mariana, Agome chan, Dóris Bennington, Hey-chan, Aline, Saki-chan, **_**Sra Kouga**_**, Ilana, **_**Gheisinha Kinomoto**_**, Sisical, Jaline, **_**mk-chan160**_

**Beijos e até o próximo capitulo..**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	5. Desejos Frustrados

OoOoO

Kagome sentiu a cabeça pesada. Chorara a noite inteira e no único momento em que pregara o olho, sonhara que ela e Inuyasha tinham sido flagrados aos beijos por toda a família e esta a desprezara e a expulsara de casa.

Acordou assustada e voltou a chorar.

Por que Inuyasha tinha que ser seu primo? Por que tinha que amá-lo tanto?

Levantou-se e tomou banho. Não queria ir ao colégio, mas não tinha opções. Arrumou-se e se maquiou para disfarçar a cara inchada e as olheiras. Desceu para tomar café, mas não comeu nada, ainda mais depois de saber que Inuyasha não dormira em casa.

#Vocês dois já estão prontos? Os levarei para o colégio hoje..# Informou Inu Taisho.

#Já sim tio.. Vou apenas buscar minhas coisas lá em cima..Já volto..# Kagome sorriu forçadamente esperando que ninguém percebesse. Pegou suas coisas e saiu junto com o tio e Miroku. Chegaram ao colégio cedo e poucas pessoas se encontravam neste. Kagome suspirou desanimada.

#Ohayou Mi-kun..# Sango pulou nos braços do rapaz o beijando sofregamente. Kagome sentiu-se ainda mais deprimida. Continuou a andar ignorando os dois. #K-chan? Pra onde você está indo? ESPERA..# Gritou deixando Miroku e indo atrás da amiga. #O que aconteceu? Por que você está com essa cara horrível? Esteve chorando?# Apesar da maquiagem, Sango sabia que ela estivera chorando. A conhecia bem demais para não perceber isso.

#Aconteceu algo entre você e o Inuyasha, não foi?# Quem falara aquilo fora Miroku. Kagome rapidamente parou de andar. Miroku sabia? #Acha que não prestei atenção à conversa de ontem? Na verdade eu sempre soube sobre vocês Kagome..# Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas foi interrompida. #Não..Não foi o Inu que me contou.. Descobri sozinho.. Na verdade eu e Sango.. Vocês não são tão bons atores assim, maninha..# Sango suspirou enquanto colocava a mão no ombro da amiga.

#Quer desabafar? É bom, sabia? Venha.. Vamos para um lugar mais reservado.. Miroku, por favor, deixe-nos a sós.# E puxou a amiga para o pátio da escola, onde sabia que não seriam interrompidas. Sentaram-se na grama. #E então, o que aconteceu?# Kagome abriu a boca pra falar, mas desta nenhum som foi ouvido. Sem conseguir mais segurar, voltou a chorar. Sango a abraçou, deixando que ela chorasse em seu ombro.

Após um tempo, já mais calma, Kagome relatou os últimos acontecimentos à Sango.

#Sango, eu não podia, entenda, eu o amo..Mas é difícil..#

#Se você o amasse tanto assim teria ficado com ele e lutado até o fim, Kagome.. Não estou dizendo que você está errada.. Eu até te entendo, mas se seu amor por ele fosse tão grande como você diz não o teria deixado..#

#Eu amo mais que minha vida, assim como também amo minha família e não saberia o que fazer se eles me desprezassem..#

#Então quer dizer que você prefere ter o desprezo de Inuyasha? Pensou nele em algum momento K-chan? Ele deve estar sofrendo também.. Qualquer um que conhecesse vocês dois bem o suficiente perceberia os olhares apaixonados que vocês trocavam cada vez que se olhavam.#

#Nunca daria certo.. Foi melhor ter acabado agora.. Se tivéssemos continuado teria sido pior. Tudo que temos a fazer é esquecer o que passou e continuar a vida..# Ficou calada por um instante. #Estou preocupada com ele. Não dormiu em casa, sabia?# Suspirou desanimada. Não tinha como não se preocupar.

#É, amiga.. Mesmo determinada vai ser difícil esquecer o Inu..#

#Eu vou esquecê-lo Sango-chan..Eu juro que vou..# Levantaram-se e rumaram para a sala. Haviam filado a primeira aula enquanto conversavam e entrariam somente agora na segunda.

Ao chegar na sala, Kagome sentira falta de algo. O coração se comprimiu e ela se perguntou pela enésima vez onde estaria Inuyasha.

OoO

Inuyasha entrou em casa fazendo o máximo de silêncio que sua bebedeira permitia. Subiu as escadas na ponta dos pés e chegara ao quarto. Dera sorte que não havia ninguém em casa. Jogou-se na cama e sua mente já cansada não o deixou pensar em mais nada. Dormiu pelo resto do dia.

OoO

#O Inuyasha é um irresponsável. Não sei o que ele tem na cabeça.. Dormiu fora e ainda por cima não foi para o colégio. Ele definitivamente não está bem..# Izayou reclamava durante o jantar. #Chegou de manhã, dormiu o resto do dia e saiu de novo. Ele acha que está de férias? GRRRRRRR.. Esse menino está merecendo uma surra.. E o pior de tudo é que não dá satisfações a ninguém. Ele merece é uma surra e das boas.. Ele vai ver só quando chegar..# Kagome ouvia tudo de cabeça baixa. O que Inuyasha estaria fazendo? Mexeu na sopa desinteressada. Não tinha apetite nenhum apesar de não ter comido nada o dia inteiro. #Estou tão preocupada com meu menino.. Ele nunca foi assim.. K-chan.. Você sabe o que está acontecendo?# A jovem levantou a cabeça assustada, sem entender o sentido da pergunta. Estava distraída e só ouvira a ultima parte da conversa.

#Hã? Não sei do que a senhora está falando tia.. Me desculpe.. Estava distraída..#

#Estava te perguntando se você sabe onde o Inuyasha foi..#

#Não sei..Sinto muito..# Voltou a brincar com a comida. Também estava preocupada com Inuyasha.

#Esse menino vai ouvir umas boas quando eu consegui encontrá-lo em casa.. Ah, se vai..# Murmurou Izayou mal humorada.

OoO

Inuyasha virou mais uma dose. A bebida era a única que o entendia completamente.. Sabia que podia confiar plenamente nela sem ser traído.. Sorriu sob efeito do álcool. Sentia-se completamente extasiado e só naquele estado conseguia não se lembrar da idiota que lhe dera um pé na bunda.. A mesma idiota pela qual sofria agora. Virou mais uma dose e sorriu para a loira em seu colo. Por que sofrer por Kagome quando tinha alguém melhor em seus braços para passar a noite?

#Inu-kun.. Por que você parou..#

#Oh.. Me desculpe.. Hum..# Parou de falar por um momento. #Como é seu nome mesmo?# Ela sorriu paciente enquanto falava seu nome em um sussurro provocante no ouvido do hanyou.

Ela não era uma prostituta, era apenas uma amiga de Bankotsu e sentira-se atraída por Inuyasha desde o momento em que ele entrara naquela festa com o rapaz. Jogara-se pra ele e agora os dois encontravam-se no bar, trocando beijos.

#Não prefere um lugar mais reservado?# Ele sorriu.

#Claro..Por que mesmo que não fomos ainda?# Sorriu provocante para ela enquanto virava o ultimo copo. Levantou-se e conseguiu manter o equilíbrio.

Deixou-a conduzi-lo e chegaram em um quarto. Entraram e ela fechou a porta. Empurrou-o na cama e deitou-se por cima já lhe retirando a blusa.

#Por que o Inuyasha sempre consegue as melhores mulheres?# Bankotsu se perguntava indignado. #Mesmo embriagado ela o quis.. Não deveria tê-lo trazido conosco..#

#Deixe de ser invejoso Bankotsu.. Veja.. Ainda há muitas mulheres bonitas na festa..# O moreno suspirou, mas piscou para uma ruiva que o encarava abertamente.

OoO

#ACORDE..VAMOS INUYASHA.. VOCÊ VAI PARA O COLÉGIO HOJE NEM QUE EU TENHA QUE DERRUBAR ESSA PORTA..# Izayou gritava enquanto batia com força na porta. Acordara a casa inteira e com certeza também acordaria o hanyou.

Inuyasha gemeu na cama enquanto puxava o travesseiro para tapar as sensíveis orelhas. A mãe continuou a gritar e nem um abafador de barulhos faria efeito para que o silêncio voltasse a reinar.

#Abra essa porta, Inuyasha.. Não estou brincando..# Gemeu irritado enquanto se levantava e migrava para a porta.

#Bom dia para a senhora também..# Murmurou sarcástico e com a voz sonolenta. Sua cabeça parecia que ia estourar pela ressaca da noite passada e pela barulheira que a mãe fizera.

#Não estou de bom humor Inuyasha.. Não me provoque..# Falou ameaçadoramente, fazendo-o se lembrar de que a mãe ainda conseguia fazê-lo sentir medo. #Agora arrume-se e desça. Quero você naquela mesa em meia hora..Se passar disso pode ter certeza de que virei aqui te buscar..# E saiu do quarto batendo a porta com força.

Desceu ainda vermelha de raiva.

#Esse menino deu para fazer merda depois de grande. Foi uma criança tão boa..# Suspirou sentando-se ao lado de Kagome na mesa do café da manhã. #Não sei o que deu nele.. Acho que é aquele pessoal da escola.. O meu Inu nunca foi tão irresponsável..# Para a jovem ao lado dela era uma tortura ficar ouvindo Izayou falar do hanyou.

#Já estou indo para o colégio..# Levantou-se mais uma vez sem tomar o desjejum.

#Mas já, K-chan? Você nem comeu.. Ainda está cedo..# A mãe fora a primeira a protestar.

#E como você vai? Andando? Espere..O Inuyasha leva você e Miroku..# Não podia nem cogitar aquela idéia.

#Não dá.. Tenho que chegar mais cedo hoje.. Tenho uns assuntos a resolver com Sango..Vou buscar minhas coisas no quarto..Até mais tarde..# E seguiu para seu quarto.

Saiu da sala e começou a subir as escadas de dois em dois degraus, apressada. Não viu, porém, que alguém mais se encontrava nesta, só que no sentido contrário.

Chocou-se com Inuyasha e não pode evitar o grito de medo ao ver que iria cair da escada. Fechou os olhos esperando o impacto que nunca veio. Abriu lentamente os olhos e o brilho dos lindos olhos dourados foi a única coisa vista pela garota. Sentiu a respiração quente do rapaz bater contra seu pescoço e a sensação de êxtase a fez entreabrir levemente os lábios. Passou a respirar mais fundo, como se o ar faltasse e ele realmente faltava.

Inuyasha sentiu seu cheiro mudar, como normalmente acontecia quando estavam juntos. Kagome entrelaçou-o pelo pescoço, esquecendo-se completamente do resto do mundo. Assustou-se ao ser empurrada para cima da escada, onde perdera o equilíbrio e caíra de bunda em um dos degraus. Viu-o se afastar como se nada tivesse acontecido e corou de vergonha e de raiva. O que fizera? Por que se jogara para ele se queria manter distancia dele? Sentia-se tola. Uma tola apaixonada tinha que admitir.

Levantou-se e massageou levemente o local que amortecera sua queda e voltou a subir para seu quarto. Pegou o material e saiu de casa sem se despedir de ninguém.

Chegou ao colégio e não havia ninguém, mas já esperava por aquilo. Demorara na ida ao colégio, mas ainda assim chegara cedo. Se desse sorte, quem sabe Sango chegaria cedo também?

#Ohayou, K-chan.. Você já está aqui? Que milagre é esse? Cadê o Mi-kun?# Perguntou a amiga sorridente. Chegara depois de o sinal para o começo da aula ter tocado e ainda dizia que ela que chegava atrasada.. Sango era realmente cara de pau.

#Não sei..Ele vem com o Inuyasha, não sei porque ainda não chegaram..# Sango abriu a boca para falar, mas foi interrompida pelo professor que chegara na sala.

A aula transcorreu normalmente. Inuyasha e Miroku chegaram apenas no segundo horário. Kagome encarou o hanyou que passou ao seu lado com a cabeça erguida, como se ela não existisse e aquilo a irritou. Não sentou onde costumava sentar e foi sentar-se com Bankotsu e os outros, porém quando o sinal indicando o fim da segunda aula tocou, Kikyou se juntou ao grupo.

Sentara-se no colo do hanyou com um sorriso provocante como sempre fazia, a diferença é que desta vez ele não fizera nada para impedir.

O que aquilo queria dizer? Que já arranjara outra? Kagome sentiu a raiva crescer dentro de si, mas não demonstrou aquilo, pois era o que ele queria.

O professor entrou na sala e ordenou que todos fossem para os seus lugares.

OoO

#Odeio esse lugar..# Inuyasha murmurou inconformado por ter que estar no colégio.

#Você não é o único, meu amigo..#

#Se eu pudesse destruía esse lugar..# Deu um leve chute no muro, fazendo-o estremecer.

#Destruir nós não podemos..# Bankotsu sorriu maliciosamente. #Mas quem sabe estragar um pouco?# Tirou a mochila das costas e a abriu. Retirou de lá vários frascos de spray para pichar. Jogou um para cada um de seus amigos e guardou o resto. Abriu o seu e o sacudiu para espalhar a tinta. #Vamos fazer uma brincadeira: Quem pichar mais ganha.. Valendo..# E começaram.

Cada um em uma parte do muro e fazia o desenho que bem queria. Os que não sabiam desenhar apenas rabiscavam qualquer besteira. Inuyasha não pensava no que estava desenhando, apenas deixava que as mãos trabalhassem. Estava completamente concentrado como sempre fazia quando desenhava algo.

#Apaixonado Inuyasha?# Bankotsu o assustara aparecendo ao seu lado. O susto fora tão grande que o fizera borrar o desenho, passando um traço no meio deste. Encarou o rapaz irritado.

#Idiota..Olhe o que você fez.. Vou ter que fazer tudo de novo..# Murmurou irritado.

#É alguém ou você desenhou ao léu?# Perguntou apontando para o desenho. Só então Inuyasha percebera que havia desenhado uma mulher. Não uma mulher qualquer e sim Kagome. Obviamente ninguém a reconheceria, pois aquilo era só uma mulher qualquer.

#Ninguém.. Apenas o desenho de uma mulher, não está vendo?# Riu sarcasticamente. #Você já foi mais esperto Bankotsu..#

#Eu-# Ia começar a falar quando uma voz fizera a todos pararem o que faziam.

#SEUS MARGINAIS!! PAREM DE PICHAR MEU COLÉGIO..# Inuyasha e Bankotsu se encararam.

#Fudeu..# Murmuraram quase juntos.

OoO

#Desta vez vocês terão apenas que pintar o muro como detenção, mas fiquem sabendo que da próxima vez haverá uma punição maior. Os pais de vocês serão avisados do ocorrido aqui. Vocês estão liberados.. Começam amanhã depois da aula.# Informou o oficial. #E é bom lembrar que se não cumprirem será pior para vocês..# E se retirou da sala onde estavam.

Ao saírem da delegacia, todos se encararam e riram. Não tinham porque rir, mas ao ver que tudo terminara bem a situação tornara-se engraçada.

#Vou pra casa.. Vou levar bronca quando chegar então é melhor chegar cedo pra fazer a média..# Inuyasha se despediu dos amigos e foi pra casa. Chegou, estacionou o carro e entrou pela cozinha, onde esperava não encontrar ninguém. Na ponta dos pés, começou a caminhar para seu quarto.

#O QUE VOCÊ TEM NA CABEÇA INUYASHA?# Pulou de susto ao ouvir o grito de sua mãe. Virou-se para ela com a mão no peito.

#Quer que eu tenha um ataque cardíaco mãe? Ou quem sabe me deixar surdo já alcançaria seu objetivo?# Irritada, Izayou caminhou até ele e o puxou pela orelha. #AI AI AI.. ISSO DÓI.. Larga..# Porém ela só soltou quando o deixou sentado de frente pra ela.

#Você está errado e ainda ousa falar sarcasticamente comigo, Inuyasha? Acha que está falando com um de seus amigos? Você me deve respeito..Eu sou sua mãe..# O hanyou suspirou entediado. #Não me provoque..# Murmurou entre dentes. #Eu não estou brincando Inuyasha.. Você merecia uma surra.. Deveria agradecer por eu ser uma mãe boa demais a ponto de não bater nos meus filhos mesmo quando fazem a pior merda do mundo..# Ele se limitou a ouvir calado. Ficou ali ouvindo a bronca por mais um bom tempo.

#Acabou?# Perguntou quando a mãe parou de falar. Aquilo a irritou mais ainda.

#E você está de castigo.. Só não decidi qual ainda..#

#O QUE?! CASTIGO? Mãe..Eu não sou mais uma criança.. Não vou ficar de castigo..# Pôs-se de pé e começou a andar em direção ao seu quarto.

#Você ainda não é independente Inuyasha.. Tem que obedecer a mim e a seu pai enquanto for sustentado por nós.. Espere no seu quarto até eu decidir um castigo para você.# Inuyasha a encarou.

#Não vou ficar de castigo..#

#Você vai sim..Agora vá para seu quarto..# O hanyou a encarou antes de virar-se e sair pela porta que entrara meia hora antes. #INUYASHA.. VOLTE AQUI..# Izayou gritou enquanto o seguia. Ele apenas a ignorou enquanto entrava em seu carro.

Arrancou sem esperar que a mãe se aproximasse demais. Em pouco tempo já se encontrava longe da casa.

Izayou suspirou irritada. Inuyasha era um inconseqüente. Quando voltasse ouviria umas boas.

OoO

#Mãe..Arranjei um emprego..# A Sra. Higurashi arregalou os olhos.

#Um emprego? Mas pra que Kagome? Você não precisa disso minha filha..Sabe muito bem que temos condições para cria-la e-#

#Não! Não é por isso que consegui esse trabalho.. Bom.. É que..# Parou para pensar. Na verdade arrumara aquele emprego para não ter que continuar se encontrando com Inuyasha dentro de casa. Com o tempo apertado com certeza passariam a se encontrar menos e também juntaria o dinheiro do trabalho para poder finalmente sair de casa e morar sozinha. Não conseguiria esquecer o hanyou se morasse no mesmo teto que ele pelo resto da vida. #É que eu quero me tornar menos dependente. Estou crescendo e trabalhando passarei a ter mais responsabilidade quanto a mim mesma.. Entende o que eu quero dizer?# A mãe sorriu docemente.

#É claro meu amor.. Acho que não tem necessidade..Mas se é isso que quer não a impedirei. Diga-me..Em que vai trabalhar?#

#Serei gerente em uma boate.. Apenas durante a noite, mas o salário é muito bom..# Sorriu para a mãe que a encarara desconfiada. #Consegui o cargo porque o dono da boate é meu amigo e estava precisando de um gerente.. Como não apareceu ninguém de confiança perguntei a ele se ele não queria que eu o ajudasse temporariamente e ele aceitou..#

#Não gosto de boates. Sempre tem gente bêbada e brigas..#

#Na verdade em todos os lugares tem mãe..Mas fique tranqüila.. Lá tem muitos seguranças.. É uma das boates mais badaladas daqui e só vão pessoas que tem condições..# Informou.

#Fico preocupada do mesmo jeito. Você diz que trabalhará de noite..Como voltará pra casa? Sozinha? É muito perigoso..# Kagome suspirou.

#Darei um jeito mãe.. Fique tranqüila..Nada de ruim vai me acontecer..# Sorriu pra ela.

#Quando você começa?#

#Amanhã..#

#Mas já?# Perguntou surpresa.

#É.. Quando antes melhor..# Riu da expressão chocada da mãe.

#Você sabe que eu não estou cem por cento de acordo com isso, não é Kagome?#

#Sei..Mas também sei que a senhora sabe que será bom pra mim..# Deu-lhe um carinhoso beijo na face. #Vou para meu quarto.. Tenho que estudar.. Até mais tarde..# E subiu.

OoO

Inuyasha passara o dia rodando. Estava com raiva da mãe. Ela pensava que ainda era uma criança? Só podia ser isso. Izayou tinha que perceber que ele crescera e tentar se meter menos em sua vida.

Suspirou. Não parava mais em casa e com certeza a culpada de tudo aquilo não era sua mãe. Não gostava de estar naquele lugar que traziam tantas lembranças. Em qualquer cômodo que estivesse podia sentir seu cheiro e definitivamente aquilo não era bom.

#E então Inuyasha.. Você corre ou essa máquina ai é só de brinquedo?# Foi tirado de seus devaneios por Bankotsu. Sorriu friamente.

#Acha mesmo que é só enfeite, Bankotsu? Corra comigo..# Desafiou-o. Todos no local se animaram com a fala dele e esperaram uma resposta do outro corredor, que era bastante conhecido por todos que estavam na festa.

#Vai comer poeira, Taisho..# As apostas começaram a ser feitas. Inuyasha sorriu de canto enquanto se dirigia para seu carro.

#O percurso é o seguinte: Vocês vão dar a volta na cidade pela avenida principal e depois voltar para cá. Quem chegar primeiro é o vencedor..# A garota que se posicionava entre os dois carros levantou um pequeno lenço e, sorrindo, se preparava para deixá-lo cair.

Iriam dar a largada quando um barulho já conhecido por todos invadiu o local.

#Teremos que adiar nossa corrida, Inuyasha.. Temos companhia..# Bankotsu saiu dali para não ser pego.

#Merda..# Sem querer esperar para ver o que iria acontecer, Inuyasha pisou no acelerador e saiu dali. Olhou pelo retrovisor e pode ver a policia chegando onde antes estivera.

Suspirou aliviado.

Tirou um pouco o pé do acelerador ao já se ver livre dos policiais. Voltou a prestar sua atenção no caminho e teve que pisar fundo no freio para não bater no carro que acabara de entrar em sua frente, bloqueando a pista. Por sorte não estava andando rápido ou seria uma batida feia. Olhou para cima e arregalou os olhos ao ver que o carro que bloqueara a rua era da policia.

Pensou em sair dali de ré. Mudou a macha e pisou fundo no acelerador. Freou um pouco antes de ter o fundo do carro dentro da viatura que bloqueara seu caminho.

O carro morreu e ele tentou liga-lo novamente.

Socou o volante com força. Como pudera se deixar ser pego? Sentia-se um idiota.

#Oh..A sorte hoje não está do meu lado..# Murmurou desanimado quando os policiais começaram a se aproximar.

OoO

#Inuyasha Taisho?# O policial chamara o rapaz que estava em uma cela junto com os outros que também haviam sido pegos. Caminharam pelos corredores daquele lugar fedorento e Inuyasha sentiu-se mal. Aquilo tudo era repugnante.. Esperava não ter que voltar ali nunca mais.

Foi conduzido para o escritório do delegado. Chegou neste e encontrou seu pai sentado de frente para o oficial e de costas para onde estava.

#Sente-se Inuyasha..# Quem falara foi seu pai. Sem proferir uma única palavra, sentou-se.

#Sr. Taisho..Essa é a segunda vez que o seu filho nos faz uma visita em apenas um dia. A primeira vez por que pichou o muro do colégio. Sua punição foi apenas pintar o muro, mas agora a coisa é mais séria..# Inu Taisho ouvia tudo calado. #Pagar a fiança não será suficiente para tirá-lo daqui como disse quando o senhor pagou esta. Seu filho terá que prestar serviços comunitários, que serão monitorados por um oficial, como punição. Caso ele falte ou apronte novamente será preso e não poderá ser solto com uma fiança.. Está de acordo, Sr. Taisho?# Inu encarou o filho.

#Claro que sim oficial. Pode ter certeza de que meu filho não faltará nem voltará a fazer nada errado..#

#Por favor assine aqui..# Entregou uma caneta à Inuyasha que assinou no local pedido obedientemente. Não ousava desobedecer ao delegado e cumpriria com seus serviços comunitários nem que sua vida dependesse daquilo. Preso é que não ficaria. Prestou atenção em qual seria o serviço prestado: teria que ajudar no que fosse preciso em uma das escolas publicas da cidade.

#Você está liberado. Um oficial o estará esperando às 14h00min de amanhã no colégio. Não se atrase..# Os três se levantaram e Inu Taisho que ouvira tudo calado apertara a mão do delegado em um gesto de educação. Inuyasha fez o mesmo. #Tenha mais juízo menino.. Você tem um futuro brilhante pela frente..Não o estrague com besteiras.. E faça-me um favor.. Não apareça aqui de novo tão cedo..# Os dois se retiraram da delegacia.

O hanyou sentiu o sangue gelar com o olhar que recebera de Inu Taisho. Abaixou a cabeça esperando que ele começasse a gritar com ele, mas nada disso aconteceu. O youkai seguiu calado enquanto iam para seu carro. Entraram e o silêncio continuou.

#Pai eu-#

#Apenas fique calado, Inuyasha.. Não piore sua situação..# O hanyou se arrepiou. Nunca ouvira o pai falar tão sinistramente como agora e aquilo o amedrontou. Seguiu o resto da viajem calado.

Chegaram em casa e saíram do carro. Com certeza receberia gritos da mãe. A conhecia bem demais para saber que ela faria um escândalo por ter ido parar preso. Entrou e no mesmo momento seus olhos bateram com os de Kagome. Sentiu o costumeiro acelerar de coração e se irritou por isso. Irritou-se ainda mais quando ela desviou os olhos e se levantou de onde antes estava sentada.

#Vou para o meu quarto..# Informou e se retirou dali, deixando o prato quase intocado na mesa. Resolveu esquecer a jovem e focar-se na mãe. Uma grande bronca estava por vir..

Izayou entrou na sala e o encarou. Seu olhar tão frio quanto o de seu pai. Não falou nada. Também o ignorou, para completo choque do hanyou, que sentiu vontade de perguntar o que estava acontecendo com todos naquela casa. Por que ninguém brigava? Por que não diziam que fora irresponsável e blábláblá como sempre faziam quando fazia algo de errado? Aquele silêncio era pior do que as várias surras que já recebera.

A casa continuou daquele jeito. Silenciosa. Ninguém ousava dar um pio e o hanyou se sentia a pior pessoa do mundo. Sabia que fora errado, mas fazer o que? Suspirou enquanto se dirigia ao seu quarto. Entrou e se trancou. Ficou surpreso ao ver que não se encontrava sozinho no quarto.

#O que você está fazendo aqui?#

#O que seu pai e sua mãe deveriam ter feito. Na verdade você merecia uma surra, mas não posso fazer isso.. O que você tem na cabeça, Inuyasha? Primeiro picha o muro da escola.. Depois faz um pega.. Você só pode estar louco..Pelo amor de deus..# Inuyasha riu, espantando-a.

#Saia daqui, Kagome..Você não tem na haver com o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer..#

#Claro que eu tenho haver.. Sou sua prima..Me preocupo com você-# Calou-se quando ele se aproximou perigosamente.

#Se preocupa porque é minha prima ou porque ainda se considera algo mais?#

#Porque você é de minha família..Sabe muito bem disso Inuyasha.. Eu-# Ele a puxou pela cintura.

#É mesmo? Então você não se importa que eu a abrace como nos velhos tempos, não é mesmo?# Sussurrou provocante em seu ouvido. #K-chan..Você nunca foi chata..Por que agora resolveu dar uma de minha mãe?#

#Por que você só está fazendo coisas erradas.. E me provocar é uma delas.. Pare Inuyasha..# Tentou se livrar de seus braços mas foi impossível. Ele era mais forte.

#Antigamente isso não era errado..# Mordiscou-lhe levemente a base do pescoço a fazendo se arrepiar involuntariamente.

#Sempre foi.. Mas nós éramos teimosos demais para ter parado quando começou a piorar..# Inuyasha suspirou alto a prensando mais contra seu corpo. Não conseguia se conter. A amava demais e depois de tudo que tentara para não pensar nela, via que não tivera sucesso.

#Lembra-se dos bons momentos que passamos nesse quarto, Kagome? Lembra dos beijos e caricias que trocamos naquela cama?# Aproximou lentamente os lábios dos dela. #Eu me lembro como se tivesse sido há um segundo atrás.. Ainda sinto o sabor de sua boca em meus lábios e seu cheiro em meu corpo..# Murmurou com a voz rouca. Sem mais resistir a beijou.

Kagome correspondeu por um pequeno momento até começar a tentar empurrá-lo.

#Não Inuyasha..# Murmurou com a voz mole, de quem mentia. #Não.. Não vamos errar novamente.. Por favor..# As palavras saiam livremente de sua boca, mas tudo que a jovem queria é que ele a deitasse naquela cama, a beijasse e acariciasse e sussurrasse que a amava como fazia quando ainda estavam juntos.

Porém aquilo não acontecera. Inuyasha a afastou de si bruscamente.

#Saia daqui..# Murmurou entre dentes.

#Inuyasha eu-#

#Saia daqui.. Já disse.. Vamos.. Vá embora.. É tudo um erro.. Saia desse quarto antes que eu comesse a gritar e com certeza todos vão querer saber por que você está no meu quarto e o motivo de seus lábios estarem tão vermelhos e inchados..# Ela arregalou levemente os olhos antes de levar a mão aos lábios, como se quisesse se certificar do que ele falara.

Encarou-o novamente antes de se retirar do local.

**OoOoOoO**

**Hi everybody.. Como vocês estão? Pois é.. Eu ainda vivo.. Aqui estou com mais um capitulo.. **

**Gostei mais desse que do outro.. Tenho que admitir.. O ultimo capitulo foi horrível.. Li ele um dia desses e nossa.. Não sei como vocês não me xingaram toda.. **

**Mas é isso..Espero que esse cap tenha ficado melhor.. ;P**

**Passarei a atualizar as fics com mais freqüência agora que estou de férias.. **

**Acho que isso é tudo.. **

**Please.. Deixem reviews ok? Isso me motiva a escrever.. Acho que motiva qualquer escritora.. ;P**

**xD**


End file.
